It's Worth It
by Terra Saltt
Summary: A rock and a broken window is hardly what Tino expected to lead him to a friend. But their friendship will be tested as Berwald, who has been bedridden most of his life, is allowed to go to public school. What will be worth it in the end? SuFin
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, SuFin…I will go down with this ship. This one is a high school drama~! Drastically different from my usual stuff, huh? Well, I felt like writing it after reading No Such Thing as Coincidence for so long by the lovely Kuro-Riya. LOVE YOU, HUN~ I'm posting the first chapter of this for the anniversary of her addicting story just for her. C:**

**WARNINGS:**

**T for Denmark. He smokes, he drinks, he swears, he's an ass. Which brings me to my next warning:**

**Denny is the antagonist. Never my favorite place to put him, but sometimes he just has to fill that role.**

**~Drama~ This wouldn't be high school without it.**

**The pairing is SuFin, which means boy x boy. Fluffy.**

**CONTAINS HIGH LEVELS OF FREINDSHIIIIP but lacks ponies. (Sadly.)**

**This whole story is PRE-WRITTEN. Which means updates are swift and regular, like a high-prune diet. (You're welcome for that lovely mental image.) There should be one chapter every three days or so, and there are 9 chapters.**

**Have some reads!**

* * *

"Go away, you baby!"

"Yeah, nobody wants to play with a baby."

"Go play with the other girls."

"I'm not a girl!" Tino squeezed back the tears threatening to fall as the other neighbor kids pointed and taunted. All he wanted to do was join their game of street football and they started teasing him. They didn't even know the little boy that just moved in, but apparently they had no interest in finding out.

"Then why are you wearing girl's clothes?" one took a fistful of Tino's long sleeve and tugged sharply making the other stumble. He caught himself before he fell, though. Mama wouldn't like him getting his clothes dirty after they'd just been washed.

"It isn't girl's clothes! All the other boys wear this where I come from..."

"Where's that? Girly-land?" It wasn't a very funny joke but the others laughed anyway. "Look at his hair, it's longer than my little sister's."

"He sounds funny."

"Look, he's got purple eyes! That's creepy as hell."

Tino was pretty put off by the kids just a little older than him (but at their age, one year made a remarkable difference) and their foul language. Kids weren't supposed to say those words; that is what Tino was taught, at least. They formed a kind of half circle around the boy who was becoming a little frightened at the looks and laughter he was receiving. His Mama told him to go outside and make some friends but it didn't look like there were any here.

"Hey, I say we let him play," one suddenly suggested. Tino looked up with hope at the spikey-haired boy seemingly taking his side. Perhaps that was just the initiation to the group, to be strong enough to withstand a little taunting and prove that Tino was just like them.

"What do you mean, Mathias? There aren't any games we can play with a baby."

"There's one game."

"What is it?" Tino asked in anticipation. He was ready for a chance to show these guys he could keep up even if he was younger than them. The urge to fit in was surging through his little veins like fire.

"It's called dirtball. Wanna play?" The rest looked at each other quizzically as the ring leader stepped forward to look down at the newbie anxiously nodding his head.

"Sure! How do you play?"

Mathias grinned ear to ear. "All of us get a ball of dirt." He bent down and took a handful from the ground. The others snapped out of their confusion getting the hint of what was going on. Tino, though, was still clueless due to his optimism overshadowing his better judgment. The boys followed Mathias's example and collected a wad of slightly muddy ground. Tino did so as well, then eagerly awaited instructions.

"Then what?"

"Then we throw it at the one who's it."

It was about now that Tino was realizing what they were planning and he took a hesitant step back. "A-and…who's it?"

"You."

The younger just barely had time to turn around before the balls of loose dirt and pebbles were launched at him in a barrage of yelling and laughter. Tino felt them hit his back harshly as he ran away, but not before tripping over his own feet and falling on his knees. The boys laughed and picked up more dirt and rocks to throw finding the cries of their victim highly amusing. They chased him a little ways until Tino dodged onto a trail between two houses and the others didn't bother to follow. He could hear them high-five each other and celebrate their victory but he didn't stop running. Tino kept running until he couldn't run any more and he collapsed onto his knees in an ally.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes but he still wouldn't let them go. Not after being called a baby like that! Even if nobody was around to see him, he still didn't want to prove them right. Moving from Finland to here was hard enough but now it looked like Tino was an outcast, doomed to have no friends and never to leave his house in fear of Mathias and his gang of hooligans trying to play dirt ball with him again.

But why didn't they like Tino? Was he really that different? His clothes weren't that strange…maybe a little more colorful than the others, but still. And his hair? It wasn't that long. His eyes had always been a light shade of violet that and his parents said they were unique. The way he talked wasn't funny at all; in fact it was the others who spoke funny. Especially that Mathias kid. He sounded like he was from somewhere else just like Tino, but he was so mean!

The boy sighed and tried to brush off the dirt from his shirt. Mama wasn't going to like that. What would he say when he came back covered in mud? He couldn't tell her the other kids did it or she would tell on them and he would be a tattletale. That was the last thing he needed.

Why did his parents have to move, anyway? Just 'cause Papa got a job transfer didn't mean he had to move the entire family to another country! Tino had friends in Finland, and he loved his home! Sure it was an apartment, but it was familiar. This new place was scary. The people were mean. His new house was too big. Tino hated it here, he wanted to go home!

"Argh!" the boy couldn't contain his sudden burst of emotion about the whole ordeal. He couldn't cry, so he instead became angry. By his knee was a rock the size of his fist and he scooped it up as he stood. With all the strength he could muster, Tino threw the rock as hard as he could in whatever direction. It went flying out of sight, and a little of his anger went with it. He was about to take a breath and calm down so he could try to find his way back home when a sharp high-pitched sound made his blood run cold. It sounded like breaking glass and a quick shriek.

Tino froze where he stood and looked in the direction that the sound came from. What he saw was a glass window pane on the second story with a large jagged hole in the middle and the blinds on the other side hade a big dent in its blades. There were sounds like a woman was talking quickly and suddenly the blinds snapped up revealing a heavier set woman with a red face and short flaxen curls.

"You, boy!" the woman called out to the one in the ally with a dear-in-the-headlights look. "Stay right there, young man!"

Tino was too scared to go anywhere, anyway. His legs felt like they were submerged in concrete and his mind was rather blank. What just happened? Did Tino just break something that wasn't his? But he never did anything bad before! The only deplorable thing he's done recently is sneak a cookie after bed time and that wouldn't get him more than a wag of Mama's finger if she found out. Now he's broken a window, and on the first day in their new neighborhood! His parents told him to behave and not to make things difficult for them while they settled in. They were already stressed from the move as it was; now their son was running around with no friends and breaking windows! They were going to hate him. He was going to spend the rest of his life locked in his room in solitary confinement. The boy would never eat any desert again or get any toys for Christmas or any hugs from Mama or, or…

"You threw that rock, didn't you?" the woman came out of her house in a stiff legged walk straight for Tino. Any smart boy would have run and probably never see her again if he stayed clear of the little blue house with yellow trim. But Tino was not the smartest boy.

"Y-y-yes," he stammered as she approached looking very mad. Her long dress reaching her ankles swayed when she came to a halt in front of him.

"Why?" she demanded to know. Tino didn't have an answer. All he could do was begin a sentence and end it abruptly to start a new one.

"I didn't m-mean to," he was able to choke out, but by then the lady was dragging him by the arm towards the door she came from just under the shattered window. For a second, he thought he saw something move behind it.

"Where do you live?" was her next question when they entered the house that smelled a little like flowers and cleaning spray.

"I d-don't know…"

"Don't play dumb with me, young man. Don't make this harder for you than it already is. Where are your parents?"

It was at this point that Tino couldn't take it any longer. The tears finally overflowed and, without any other idea what to do, he reached forward and grabbed onto the dress of the woman and looked up at her with panicked eyes. "Please, miss, please don't get me in trouble! Mama and Papa will hate me! Don't tell them, I'll do anything! I didn't mean to break the window, it was an accident!" He continued to plead and beg and the lady seemed a little stunned. She was used to dealing with the delinquents of the neighborhood, but this boy seemed different from the rest. He broke down in a tantrum as if letting his parents know would be the end of all life as he knew it.

After a minute or two she was able to get Tino to calm down. He sniffed and rubbed his red eyes as he sat on the couch, hunched over and waiting for his sentence. The woman brought him a glass of water and he took it silently without making eye contact. He was doomed and didn't feel like drinking anything…but the cold felt good on his hands which were a little scraped from when he fell down earlier. At least the lady wasn't yelling anymore, but she still didn't look too happy.

"I will have to pay to get the window replaced."

"I-I'm sorry," Tino looked up when he got an idea. "I can get a job and pay you back…"

She seemed a little surprised for a moment, then shook her head and suddenly smirked. This boy really was a sweet thing, wasn't he? Nothing like the unruly children she usually got around here. "I don't think anyone would hire someone as young as you."

"Please don't tell my parents…"

A second of reflection occurred before the lady tapped her chin and looked the boy over thoughtfully. Her voice was a little softer now that she wasn't as angry. "Alright, I won't."

That surprised Tino and he looked up with wide eyes. "You…you won't?"

"Nope. I'm willing to keep this a secret and we can put it behind us."

"Really?" This was too good to be true!

"Yes. Of course, you will have to do something for me to help pay for the window." Oh. It really was too good to be true. But still, anything was better than getting told on.

"Okay…what do you want me to do?" Was it chores? Tino really didn't like chores and couldn't think of doing his at home then coming here to do more every day for who knows how long.

The woman sat down on the couch with Tino and tossed her curls over her shoulder so they wouldn't get in her way. There was a kind smile making her cheeks round and eyes sparkle with something wily. "Well…I have a son around your age. He is upstairs in the room that you threw the rock at. He doesn't get to go outside very much and doesn't get much company. If you agree to visit him and be his friend, I might forget the window ever broke. Your parents don't even have to know about the window. Sound like a deal?"

Be someone's friend? Was that really all he had to do? This was perfect! Tino really needed a friend anyway, and the lady was promising not to tell on him. As long as this boy wasn't like the others, Tino was sure this was a deal he could keep. He nodded his head and gave her a cautious smile and she clapped her hands together in delight.

"Great! His name is Berwald and I am Ms. Oxenstierna, but that is a mouthful so you can call me Ms. Ox. What is your name?"

"I'm Tino,"

"Nice to meet you Tino. I'll introduce you to my son upstairs, but first you have to wash up."

After washing off his hands and face with some special soap in what Tino considered to be rather thorough, the two climbed the hardwood staircase to the top part of the house where the bedrooms were. The smell of chemical spray was stronger up here and it was a little dark. There were three doors: one blank, the other open revealing a bathroom with some strange railings on the walls, and the next with a sign on it that said the occupant's name in baby blue letters surrounded in various stickers of cars and things like a typical room for a little boy. Before pushing it open, the woman rapped her knuckles on the white wood lightly, then called into it. "Berwald, I brought someone with me."

When the door opened, Tino expected to see a boy younger than him that needed babysitting. Instead what he found was an older boy, perhaps by two or so years (might as well have been a lifetime), lying in his dark blue bed with the covers up to his chest and one hand over the side. He had bed-head hair the same color as his mother's but short and choppy. The boy had glasses perched on his nose and was wearing a plain white T-shirt. What was most noticeable, though, was his face. Berwald was perhaps the scariest kid Tino had ever met and his sharp eyes were like ice as they bore into his soul framed with dark rings and shadow. It took everything he had not to squeak and run back down the stairs but the door was already shut as if the mother could sense his apprehension.

"This is Tino. He has something he would like to say to you." Tino was nudged forward and he quickly stood up straight. The boy, Berwald, pushed his thin wire-frame square glasses higher on his nose which didn't succeed in making him look any friendlier.

It took a moment to remember what he was supposed to be saying. "U-uh, I'm s-sorry for breaking your w-window!" Said-window was on the other side of the room from his bed and a few shards of sparkling glass littered the ground below. The rock was laying there, taunting him. Because of it, Tino was now stuck in this place with a scary kid that was going to want to beat him up just like all the others!

Berwald merely stared before speaking slowly. "…'S alright."

"He wants to keep you company for awhile so I can pick up the glass," his mother went on as if she didn't notice the tension. "I'll get the vacuum. Have good manners, Berwald."

"M'kay."

It was too soon that the boys were left alone in the dim room. Tino really wanted to turn on a light so that Berwald wouldn't be so scary but he found that the light switch didn't work. Berwald cleared his throat, startling the other, and explained.

"Light hur's m'eyes."

"O-oh…um…okay." He sure had a weird way of talking, as if he couldn't pronounce some sounds. The younger walked a little further in and took in his surroundings while the other's iron gaze never left him for a second. The room was rather plain. No posters or wallpaper, just white walls and a window with its yellow blinds obscuring the light and covering up the hole. There was a dresser and a small bed table, also a television in the corner. Berwald sure was lucky to get his own TV in his room! The only other thing was a small desk and a chair which the boy sat down in after getting his fill.

It was awkwardly silent. Tino swung his legs pretending like he was looking at something on the wall that caught his attention and Berwald didn't move. It was like time had froze. Finally, Berwald spoke up.

"Ya're name's T'no?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm." Another momentary silence. "Where ya from?"

"Um, Finland. I just moved here." Now it was Tino's turn to ask something but he couldn't think of anything except for the blindingly obvious. "So…why don't you go outside much?"

"M'sick."

"Oh, that sucks. When will you get better?"

"Dunno. Been sick m'whole life."

"Really?" Tino looked to the boy in amazement. He couldn't imagine being sick for that long! He had colds sometimes and even the flu and he couldn't stand them for more than a few days. "Why is that?"

"Born with a bad 'mmune sys'em. Makes m'weak," was the reply.

"I'm sorry… So what do you do, then? Do you just sit here in bed all day, or…?"

"Homeschooled. Draw."

"That sounds really boring."

"Hm."

Ms. Ox came back with the vacuum cleaner and sucked up all the little glass pieces. She then put paper over the hole in the window and kept it in place with duct tape. She hummed as she worked and the two kept talking about whatever came to mind. When it was finished she left again, smiling to herself.

"…Hey, Berwald?" Tino asked shyly. He squeezed his hands together between his knees like he usually did when he was nervous and looked to the side. The other looked scary but he wasn't being mean so far. "Do you think I'm weird?"

"What'ya mean?"

"Well…the other kids say I am. They say I dress and talk funny, and that I look like a girl and my eyes are creepy. But I didn't know I was weird until I moved here. Am I really that different?"

Berwald shook his head and immediately answered (which was odd because it usually seemed to take him a second to formulate the words). "No, not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Hm," he hummed and nodded.

"Oh, okay." For some reason that made Tino feel just a little bit better. At least someone other than his parents said so. Berwald was nice…though he still found him scary. At least he wasn't throwing dirt balls and calling Tino mean names, and after today he could go home and his parents would never know about the broken window. There were still the sullied clothes stained with dirt, but the punishment for that suddenly seems insignificant to the one he could have received.

After awhile Ms. Ox said Tino was free to go. He smiled gratefully as he left the room with a quick goodbye to the boy in the bed who returned it with a nod. He was free, free! Now to retrace his steps and get home. By now his mother was done unpacking the kitchen stuff and would be starting to make dinner.

"Thank you very much, Tino. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Ms. Ox," Tino said brightly. She showed him to the door and he walked into the ally where he started.

"I will see you tomorrow."

A record scratch sound went off in Tino's head and he spun around on his heels. "T-tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. You promised to be Berwald's friend, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Does a friend show up once then never comes back?"

"No…"

"Then you will be here tomorrow." Ms. Ox smiled brightly and gave Tino a little wave. "Get home safely!"

"Thanks," the boy mumbled and started to walk away. Darn, so he wasn't free after all. Now he had to come back to hang out with the big scary boy again! Who knows when the lady would let him off the hook for this. He was screwed.

Oh well, at least Berwald wasn't too bad…

* * *

**It's the start of a beautiful friendship. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess who?" a familiar voice in the hallway chimed as the sound of steps rising the stairs came to an end. Berwald always knew when it was Tino's feet because he didn't step in time like everyone else. The other boy always had a different rhythm to the way he walked that was somehow unexplainable.

Berwald was at his desk under the window that was repaied long ago when he turned around to see his friend's head popping up from around the edge of his barely opened door. There Tino was, smiling as usual with those bright eyes of his and waltzing in like he owned the place. He came around enough to be an official family member.

"Hey," Berwald greeted. Tino came in and took little time to plop down on Berwald's bed sitting on one ankle and leaning on his palms. "How's school?"

"Oh, the usual." There was a way he said that, the way Tino glanced to the side momentarily that betrayed him to the sharp eyes of the older boy. For five years they'd known each other and came to read each other's movements like an open book. Sure it took Tino a little longer to catch up on what Berwald's forever stoic face was saying at any given time but he figured it out eventually. Most of the time.

"Wha' happ'ned?"

"What happened?" That was another thing that hinted he was hiding something. Tino didn't need Berwald to repeat what he said for a long time because he was used to the strange way the boy talked. It was because of an illness he had when he was too young to remember that his voice box was damaged and his speech was slightly broken. Tino not understanding was a form of stalling his answer and appearing innocent. "Nothing happened. Just a normal day, that's all."

Berwald wasn't buying it. He turned around in his chair and propped his arms up on the back so he could get a good long look at the other in that way of his that always had the truth coming out eventually. He set his chin in his folded arms and stared. And stared. And stared.

Tino fidgeted a little under the iron gaze and tried to bring up any kind of conversation that would distract him. It was practically routine how they did this. "S-so, um…what are you drawing today?" No answer. Tino realized that when his friend got like this, he had no choice but to spill the beans or the stare might go on forever. Still, he always held out as long as possible hoping to one day win. "Did your mom say what was for lunch? I'm starving." Still nothing. Tino groaned and flopped over onto his back. "Come one, Ber! Nothing happened, honest!"

"Lying."

"Am not."

"Are too. Mathias ag'n?"

"…Maybe."

"Wha' he do now?"

The younger put his hands behind his head and tried to appear casual. Being tormented by the bullies at school was an every-other-day thing for him, he might as well treat it like such. "He forgot his lunch money today, that's all."

"So he took ya'res, didn't he?" Tino nodded. "How much?"

"Um, all of it... But that's no biggie. I mean, I just won't eat lunch for the week. I can do that. Especially since your mom always makes a big snack whenever I come over, it's like I get four meals a day! I guess I should be thanking Mathias. This way I won't get fatter."

"Not fat."

"Yes I am, just look at me! My hips are all out there," Tino sat up and grabbed his waist to show Berwald what he meant. It is true that recently his body had been changing slightly, obviously the onslaught of puberty getting started. He was growing more in certain…places. Sure it was natural but it sucked.

"Not fat," Berwald said again. He stood up from the desk and took a seat next to his friend who was busy worriedly poking his own tummy. "Just grow'n. Everyone does differ'ntly." He was one to talk. Berwald hit puberty quite a bit before Tino did, considering he was a little over two years older. The once scrawny sickly boy was gaining muscle and growing taller every day.

"Yeah but I'm growing lopsided or something. Seriously, I thought the girls were supposed to get hips, not guys! Ugh, the others are right. I totally am a girl, aren't I?"

Berwald shook his head and chuckled. "No. Perfect the way yah are."

"Gee, thanks. You sound like my mom." Though it was said sourly, there was still a hint of a smile on Tino's face. It was funny how Berwald's opinions seemed to matter more to him over the rest of the world that said otherwise. "But still, I was thinking about getting a hair cut or something. I'm old enough to tell my mom that I don't want the same one I've had since kindergarten."

"But ah like yah're hair," the other said. "Suits yah."

"Thanks, but nobody else likes it."

Berwald stole a quick look to his door and waited a moment for any sign that his mother was coming upstairs. He often did this before a hug, which was because he really wasn't supposed to be close to people the way he was. Even the littlest germs could make him sick and he was showing so much improvement recently that it would suck to see him bed-ridden again. He came forward and sat next to Tino and slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to his side. Tino leaned into the little embrace, quite used to how affectionate the larger boy was. It was funny how he looked so intense but was actually a big soft teddy bear.

"Yah look fine. They dunno anyth'n," he said.

"…Thanks," Tino sighed. If only Berwald wasn't the only one who thought so…

000

Later that day, Tino peered into the full length mirror in his parent's room. He was stripped to his boxers as he inspected himself thoroughly in the reflective surface making note of everything he saw. Of course, the first things he noticed were his flaws.

He knew everyone was insecure about their bodies at some point of their lives but Tino couldn't help but feel as if his insecurities were more than just that. He didn't make friends very easy in school, but he guessed that was mostly Mathias's fault for scaring people away from him. That and he was clearly different from everyone else. Tino stayed kind of short throughout primary school and wasn't very strong. It didn't help that he didn't like to play sports like the other boys and preferred staying inside to read or draw, inspired by the sketches of his only friend. His wardrobe changed from his Finnish clothes to the ones worn locally so he would fit in better but it didn't help much. The kids found other things to torment him about, like his face. Tino had a really girly face and was mistaken as one sometimes.

_Keeps yah ou' of trouble. Easy t' approach._

There was nothing good about the way he talked. Even after years of living in Sweden, Tino couldn't shake his Finnish accent for the life of him.

_Makes wha' yah say interest'n._

And don't get him started on his eyes. That was an oddity not just because Tino was from somewhere else. Even before moving people noticed how his eye color was unnaturally bright purple. It was creepy.

_Beaut'ful._

If only everyone else could see him like Berwald did. But then again, Tino had no idea if he was lying when he said those encouraging things. Maybe he was just saying that to not hurt the boy's feelings or so that Tino would keep visiting. In the end, he was at least grateful someone cared enough to try to make him happy which was kind of backwards when he thought about it. Berwald was the sick home schooled one. He was the real freak because something was actually wrong with him. And here Tino was complaining about himself when Berwald had much more room to complain…

He didn't change his hair after all.

* * *

**Woooow this one was shorter than…a short thing. Terra is too tired to come up with something witty, so have a duck instead. Quack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Teenagers scare the living shit outta me~**

* * *

There aren't many things that can control the power of adolescence. The line that separates a teenage boy from authority and sovereignty eventually becomes thinner until it is impossible to see and very easy to cross. Once crossed, it is a huge battle just to get back to the other side. But there are some things that can crack this steel resolve and make it putty in your hands to control and siphon. One of them happens to be five simple words that, no matter how softly spoken, never seem to fail.

"Boys, the pizza is here!"

Ms. Ox had been trying to pry her son and his friend from the television for hours. They were upstairs playing a video game and cheering into their microphones when they won, as well as swearing like sailors and hollering when they were losing. Well, it was mostly Tino that was doing the yelling because Berwald was often so quiet, but every once and awhile she heard him also give a whoop or two. All her efforts to move them were for naught but as soon as the food was here they were downstairs in a mad rush that sounded and felt a lot like a stampede. Tino literally slid down the wooden railing with a big smile plastered to his face and her son skipped steps as he followed close behind. The two were hardly apart when Tino was over.

The pizza box was taken from her hands instantly with a happy cheer from the Finn and Ms. Ox paid the delivery boy. By the time she got to the kitchen, half the pie was either in a pile on a plate or stuffed into a face.

"Thanks Ms. Ox!" Tino said when he finally remembered his manors and swallowed. Berwald nodded and grunted a 'ditto.'

"No problem. I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me, you two enjoy. Try not to be too loud."

"Okay."

When the mother left to go upstairs, the boys made their way into the living room. It was agreed that if they tried to eat pizza and game at the same time it would result in greasy controllers so instead they opted to watch a movie. Berwald flicked the television on while Tino went to the movie collection he'd rummaged through a thousand times to pick something out that was relatively new.

"Wanna watch The Italian Job?" Tino asked to the one sitting on the couch with his pizza. Berwald shrugged and Tino popped the disk in so he could quickly get back to his food before it cooled down. He got comfortable sitting cross-legged next to his friend and pressed the play button on the remote.

The two had sleepovers a lot now. Berwald was feeling better recently, better than he'd ever felt actually, making it possible for the two inseparable friends to hang out even more. Tino didn't have to wash his hands every time he touched something or stay clear of Berwald any more, they were free to do whatever like any other good friends. The older was leaving the house more and had energy to do normal things. His immune system was growing stronger with time, much to everyone's glee.

This weekend was no different from all the others over the past two months. That's right, Tino had been coming over every Friday night and didn't intend to stop unless Berwald told him to. And Berwald never told him to stop or go away, so it became a yearly summer tradition. You would think hanging out every day would be enough but nothing quite beats a good sleepover.

Frankly, Tino needed this more than Berwald. Sure the sixteen year old was home schooled and starved of companionship but so was fourteen year old Tino. He still didn't have anybody he could call a friend. Not like Berwald, anyway. Perhaps he was setting his standards a little too high for anyone else because of the strange relationship he had with the Swede. They were as close as buddies could get. It was a bond forged in stone made to last throughout time, which he knew he was lucky to have. Tino also needed this because of the shit he had to put up with on a daily basis and all he wanted to do was get away from it.

Things seemed to be going a little sour for the Finn. Mathias remained the popular guy that always got what he wanted and liked to torment those weaker than him. Tino was unfortunately his favorite. With time, the little group of boys the Danish boy hung out with started to grow until he was at the center of an entire network of jerks. Wherever Mathias dropped off, his fans would pick up the slack. It didn't help that he knew where Tino lived, which was very close to his own house in the same neighborhood. He even knew that he hung out with Berwald and where. Sometimes Mathias or one of his goons would be around the corner waiting to take whatever they felt like and sometimes chase the boy home. Recently it was getting worse which is why these Friday retreats meant so much to Tino. They couldn't hurt him here.

He kept as much of it away from Berwald as possible. He didn't need the other worrying, or worse, getting involved. There was also the fear that Berwald would see just how pathetic Tino was and decide he didn't want to be his friend. Though the thought was highly unlikely, Tino didn't dismiss it entirely. He lost friends that way through primary school.

Which was at an end.

Tino was going to be fifteen in a week and another week after that was a new school year. But this time it was going to be very different because he was moving up to the dreaded high school. He heard the stories of what they do to freshman like him…it was not pretty. And he was going in alone which made things a whole lot worse. Mathias was already there and would be a sophomore. Tino was as good as fresh meat, and he could only pray for a break.

000

The next morning, Tino woke up on his pull-out bunk that slid out from Berwald's bed. The boy was already up and missing, his bed was made and everything, and the clock said it was almost noon. Wow, Tino sure slept in late. He wondered why his friend didn't wake him.

With a big yawn, the boy stretched his arms until he felt a pressure-releasing pop in his spine and he got up to go to the bathroom. When business was taken care of, his bare feet descended the stairs to the living room, then he walked into the kitchen where the sounds of sizzling and the intoxicating smell of bacon drew him in. Berwald was there making breakfast and the table was already set for two. His mom worked Saturdays so they had the house to themselves until Tino went home much later in the afternoon.

If there was one thing Berwald was good at, it was drawing. Taking a close second was cooking. On a plate in the middle of the table was a stack of perfectly browned French toast and another with scrambled eggs mixed with bits of vegetables and cheese. He knew just how his friend liked it.

"Good morning," Tino greeted and sat down at his place. He always sat the closest to the fridge, for no reason in particular outside of habit. Berwald grunted a response that was pretty normal for him and dumped the bacon from his hot pan onto a folded paper towel on a plate to catch the grease. Tino felt his mouth water at the sight. If bacon were a sin, let him go to hell! "Hey, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Didn't get up 'till few m'nutes ago."

"Oh, okay. Well, it is summer vacation and we have all the time in the world." Berwald turned the stove off and brought the best part of the meal to the table and sat down. Tino already had his French toast and eggs dished onto his plate and took a big handful of the bacon, careful to leave enough for his friend who cooked all of this for him. Life was good at the Oxenstierna household.

Berwald was just about to take a delicious bite when the phone rang. He sighed and put his fork down in disappointment, then went to see who was calling. After checking the caller ID he clicked the talk button and brought the device to his ear. "Hallo, Mum."

The inaudible sound of his mom's voice drifted to the ears of the boy in the kitchen who didn't pay much attention to the discussion. Ms. Ox usually called to make sure her son knew he had to do the dishes or something. It wasn't until he heard Berwald's question that he realized something was up.

"Yah're come'n home now?" That was odd. Ms. Ox didn't get home until five on Saturdays. Did something happen? "Hm… Hm, he's still here. Mh-hm… They are?" Tino didn't get a single hint as to what they were talking about the entire time. Finally, Berwald said goodbye and hung up. He then went back into the kitchen where Tino had stopped eating and sat down to pick up his fork again.

"What was that about?"

"My mom's come'n home early, and yah're parents, too. Wants us tah be here whe' they come."

"What happened? Are we in trouble or something?"

"Nah. Mom got news from m'doctor."

"That must be some pretty important news for her to take the time off work and invite my parents over…"

"Hm." Normal people probably wouldn't be able to tell that the face Berwald was making was not a glare but a look of concern. "Had a check-up last week. W'nder if they found someth'n…"

The possibility that something was wrong with his friend made Tino's heart drop dramatically in his chest. He prayed everything was alright and that Berwald would continue to get better. Ever since they were little, Berwald was always getting sick. A common cold would leave him bed ridden and he had pneumonia more than four times. Tino was always at his side to make him feel better long after the broken window incident but it wasn't like he enjoyed seeing Berwald like that. He liked it when his best friend was walking around and eating properly. Seeing him sick made Tino a little ill inside, too. At least he was showing major improvement and hadn't been ill with anything serious in a whole year. Why would something happen now while he was in the best condition of his life?

"T'no," Berwald's voice was a tad softer and he felt a comforting hand on his knee. Tino looked up to see Berwald was sitting close, probably because his glasses weren't on, and watching him closely. He knew his friend was worried. "S'alright. Ah feel fine."

"You sure? I mean, you did fall asleep before me last night and we slept in really late. You aren't fatigued or dizzy, are you?"

The other shook his head. "Ah'm fine. Has tah be someth'n else."

"I hope so… You've been doing so well, I'd hate for you to be stranded in your bed all over again."

"M'too." The older boy sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, the other still on Tino's leg. "Wanna go outside with yah more. Beat up Mathias."

Tino laughed. "I'd like to see that. When did your mom say she was going to be home?"

"Half hour. Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."

The two turned on the tube after breakfast/lunch. With any luck it would distract them from the waiting and anticipation of hearing Ms. Ox's car pull into the driveway. They relaxed as much as they could while watching a rerun of some reality TV show with Berwald sitting on one side of the couch and Tino lying on his side using the other's leg as a pillow. His feet dangled off the edge tapping the coffee table as they bounced up and down to an unheard beat and Berwald noticed how restless Tino was. It was amazing how Tino was the most nervous when Berwald was the one that should be worried.

It felt like ages before Ms. Ox finally came home. The two boys rushed her at the door asking all kinds of questions, Tino hanging on her like the day he broke the upstairs window, but she didn't answer a single one. She merely told the two to wait for Tino's parents to arrive and then they would hear the news. It brought nothing but relief to see she was smiling. So it wasn't bad news. Awesome! So then what was it?

Tino was almost bouncing in his seat next to Berwald. His parents were welcomed inside and they greeted their good friend who they met through their boy's friendship.

"Adults take too long to say hello," he complained. He heard Berwald chuckle next to him and he ruffled the younger's hair. "What? I just want to know already! What's the big news? Did they find a cure for you or something?"

"Doubt it."

"You have to think positive, Ber. Miracles happen, you know."

"Hm."

"Boys," Ms. Ox started. The parents stood in front of the two sitting on the couch making them feel short. "I'm sure you are wondering what this is all about."

Tino's mom picked up when the other mother stopped. "School starts soon, as you know. Tino, you will be going to high school."

"Yeah, I know that."

She giggled with some kind of excitement. Tino's father had to speak for her. "It looks like you won't be going alone."

"The doctor called me today to tell me that my son is tip top condition," Ms. Ox stated proudly. "In fact, they can't explain how his white blood cell count has nearly tripled from what it once was. Berwald, for the first time ever you are healthy enough to go to school!" Ms. Ox came forward and gave Berwald a crushing hug. The other was stunned and all he could do was survive the strong embrace while Tino dropped his jaw.

"Wha…what? Berwald is… He's going to…"

"That's right. We have the doctor's consent to let Berwald join public school. He said that at this point, exposing him to new environments and substances might help build his immune system up even more. He's already signed up and will be starting this fall with you! We even arranged for you two to have a lot of classes together to get Berwald comfortable in his new environment."

Tino was shocked. No, not just shocked. Bewildered. This was…this was the most amazing thing ever! His best friend was going to be his classmate! After watching him be sick on and off for eight years, he was finally going to school! The excitement hit Tino all at once and as soon as Ms. Ox was done hugging Berwald, Tino latched on like a leech and knocked him over. Berwald was obviously happy as well. It wasn't often anyone got to see him smile and laugh like that.

High school wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

**OR WILL IT? *dun dun duuuuun***


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone remember their first day of school?**

* * *

Berwald wasn't nervous. Not at all. Why would he be? He had his backpack ready, his clothes picked out, his lunch made, his mom sent him off with a hug and a kiss, and he was waiting at the corner for Tino to show up and they could walk to school together. It was still warm in late August so he wore nothing more than a blue band T-shirt and simple jeans. On his wrist was a watch that said seven twenty each time his eyes glanced to it. Yes, he was five minutes early, but he didn't mind waiting. Not that he was nervous or anything. Not at all.

Around seven twenty seven, he finally spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair come around the corner. As soon as his eyes landed on Berwald, Tino sped up to meet him. Berwald said hello and Tino did too, but he took the taller's arm and tugged him forward without stopping. Something was off. It was like Tino was uneasy.

"Wha's wrong?"

"Uh…nothing. I'm being followed, that's all."

"Who?"

"The usual. Just keep walking and don't turn around. Sometimes that works." As it turns out, Mathias and his crew decided to walk Tino to school today and they kept a short distance between them as they talked in hushed voices. Great. Now that they were going to the same school, the Finn could expect more run-ins with his number one enemy and his scary crew. But at least he had Berwald by his side now. The odds of Mathias attacking when there was another person nearby, especially one as intimidating as Berwald, went down. Hopefully he could survive his first day of high school without incident.

Berwald's strides were a little heavy on the concrete. This either meant he was tired, or he was tense. Tino tried to reassure him that everything was okay and that it was nothing new. It seemed to work, until they neared the school gates…

"Hey, Tiny!" a loud voice called from behind. Tino flinched and cursed under his breath knowing that if he didn't turn around now that he was called, it would only get worse. Mathias was not one to be ignored when he demanded attention. "Who's your friend?"

Berwald turned around as well and glared. This time it was an actual glare and not just the expression that was forever frozen on his face. Tino swore every time his friend got a look like that, a puppy died somewhere in the world.

"Answer my question." Mathias didn't seem phased by it at all. He waltzed right up in checkered sneakers and a new looking light jacket over his shoulders. The sophomore styled his hair to be spiky every single day and this one was no exception. He was just about as tall as Berwald, which was pretty tall. Or maybe Tino was pretty short. Probably both, though others seemed to be shorter than them on average, too.

Tino looked to his friend not knowing how to introduce him to someone he'd rather not have any business with. To his surprise, Berwald cleared his throat and spoke first. He usually never spoke to strangers first. "Ah take it yah're Mathias."

The other smirked, his friends standing around him like a wall. "Aw, Tiny talks about me. I'm flattered. You're the one that never leaves that blue and yellow house by the corner, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Berwald."

"Heheh, funny name for a funny looking guy. What brings you to the outside world?"

"School."

"Reeeeeally? Had enough home school, have you? Cool. What are you doing hanging out with Tiny here?"

"Name's T'no. We are friends."

Mathias found this funny for some reason and chuckled. Tino narrowed his eyes at him and Berwald just stared. "Friends? With this prick? Come on, I know you haven't ever been outside before but you must know you can do better than that."

He'd been outside plenty of times, but he didn't feel the need to argue against him on that point. "Leave'm alone."

"Leave what? I'm sorry, I can't understand you."

Berwald took a step forward making Tino's eyes go wide with sheer shock. He was sizing Mathias up and the other did the same to him, but with an amused grin. It wasn't often that someone stood up to Mathias like this, and it usually didn't end well. Berwald didn't know that, though. "Leave 'im alone."

"Oh, I get it. You're his little body guard, aren't you?"

One of the other kids snickered. "I bet he pays in blowjobs."

"Nah, Tiny definitely takes it up the butt."

"Oh, gross!"

They started to laugh. Berwald didn't see one sneak around their backs and before he knew it, Tino's backpack was ripped off from behind. The jerk threw it over their shoulders and the others bounced it around like a game of hot potato.

"Hey, give that back!" Tino demanded with the best authoritative voice he could, but the truth was he felt too helpless to do anything about it and the concern leaked into his voice. They only laughed and scattered as Berwald tried to help Tino get the backpack back. A kid in a beanie made off with it and threw it into a trash can by the building. Mathias was the last to leave the scene and he gave Berwald a certain look.

"When you get tired of hanging with freshmeat, come hang out with some of us. Later, Waldo!"

When the coast was clear of them, Tino let out a sigh of relief. It really could have been worse. Berwald just being there really helped steer them off his case this time. "Sorry about that, Ber. Those guys are asses."

"Ah could tell." He watched Tino fish out his backpack from the trash can. Luckily it was the start of the day and school year so nothing gross was in it yet.

"As a general rule: don't hang out anywhere around them or others like them unless you want some kind of trouble. That's your first lesson in school."

"Hm. Will keep in mind."

So Berwald's first day at school started a little rocky, but that didn't mean the rest of it had to be. He was mesmerized by the structure of the large impressive building and the many different kinds of people flooding its halls. Berwald wasn't used to crowds and had to watch Tino carefully if he wanted to master how to make his way through one. At some point he had to grab the other's hand just so he wouldn't lose him until they reached the main office. Once there, he got his schedule and it was then the morning bell rung to dismiss students to their classes. The crowd scattered and shuffled into different directions until two flows emerged: left and right.

"Always keep to the right side," Tino informed, "and don't stand around in the middle like those guys. That's really annoying."

Tino knew a bit about high school already even though he was a freshman because his mom happened to work there. She was a secretary in the counseling office and also the school nurse, so Tino got to visit and take a few tours already. That was another person Berwald could go to if he needed help and if Tino wasn't around.

"Our first class should beeeee…this way! …I think."

000

Tino got them lose once, but the day went by rather smoothly after that. Berwald learned a lot about interacting with his classmates, though most of them he inadvertently threatened, and Tino was a big help showing him how everything worked. He knew what he was doing most of the time, seeing as the same rules applied to high school as they did in primary school. They had Physical Science, Art I, French I, and Intro to Fit together leaving only two class periods they were apart. Both had the same lunch and they stuck like glue for most of the day seeing as everything was new and exciting and both needed someone to fall back on in this confusing place.

In all their classes, they were introduced to their subjects and handed syllabuses like usual. After listening to more classroom rules speeches than they would ever need to hear in their entire lives, the day ended at two thirty and Tino swore he heard the building take a collective sigh of relief. Berwald was coming to Tino's house after school this time so they could hang out and exchange their thoughts on what high school was like. Tino was dying to know what his friend was thinking past that emotionless face of his.

"It's…different," Berwald said slowly. "Was overwhe'med sometimes. Happy yah were there tah show m' how lunch works."

"Yeah? I'm glad I could help! You were pretty cool today, too." He was, of course, referring to the morning incident. "I know we always joke about getting back at Mathias, but please don't try anything…that would only get us in trouble with them and make things worse."

"Still dunno why yah don' just tell someone 'bout it."

Tino looked away sheepishly and rubbed his neck. They were sitting on his floor using the bed as a backrest while they ate bowls of chocolate mint ice cream. It was a nice refreshing way to wind down. "What are they going to do about it? The teachers would give him detention and in a week he'll be free to torture me even more because I'd be a snitch. Not to mention while he's gone, his buddies will get their own revenge on the guy that sent their friend to detention. We just need to ignore it and hope for the better."

"Wanna do someth'n."

"That's all we can do."

They hung out for about an hour until Berwald decided to go home so his mother could interrogate him about his first day like he figured she would. Tino waved his friend off and Berwald went down the street with his backpack over one shoulder with a noticeable bounce in his step. He liked school, despite its flaws. Actually, it was mostly about the action of going to school rather than school itself. His entire life he was told he wouldn't be well enough to ever attend, but here he was. It was Berwald's victory.

"There you are, Waldo."

Berwald spun around when that voice startled him to find Mathias was hugging the fence line leaning with crossed arms. His friends weren't around, which was strange. He had that same dangerous smirk as the first time they met and Berwald did his best to make himself look formidable right back at him. But the teen around his age didn't seem to be threatening him right now. He took a drag on a cigarette that was in his hand before getting off the fence and casually walking over as if they were best buds, blowing foul smelling smoke out the side of his mouth.

"Wha' do yah want?" Berwald said lowly, thankful that puberty blessed him with a deep voice. Just as long as it didn't crack.

Mathias had to speed walk to keep up with Berwald's long and fast strides. He didn't seem to mind that the other wasn't about to stop for him. "Just to talk. I heard today was your first day of school. Ever. That's pretty hardcore, man."

"Hm."

"You were seriously home schooled your whole life?" Mathias tapped his cigarette to get rid of some ash and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. It was as if he was actually interested.

"Hm."

"Cool."

The boy didn't leave the entire way walking to Berwald's house. He seemed to be only making small talk and trying to get some kind of conversation from the other. Why was he acting so friendly when just this morning he was ready to throw fists if given the chance? It could be the influence of his peers that were not here at the moment…or maybe something was up.

Berwald was relieved when he reached his home so that he could tell Mathias to go away. He walked up the driveway hoping the other would get the hint but he came right along, to his dismay.

"Hey, Waldo. Why do you hang out with Tino?" That question was sudden. It lost much of the friendly tone Mathias was putting into his words the whole way here.

"Friends," was the reply. He decided to be bold while he had the chance. Make him see that Berwald was not easily played with. "Ah can unders'and if yah don' know wha' one looks like."

The insult was taken with a smile and a short laugh. "Aw, really? What's so cool about Tiny Tino, eh?"

"Everyth'n." He was being honest. Mathias's grin faltered for just a microsecond, but Berwald caught it. "Go home."

"Wait a sec, I want to cut a deal with you." Berwald turned around from opening his front door to see what the hell the other wanted. A deal? "As you can probably tell, I'm pretty high up there on the social ladder. I know you have no experience with that so I'll be kind enough to help you out. If you hang out with me, I can show you how to work the system. It'll be fun."

"An'?"

"And nobody will terrorize you when you're my right hand man. What do you say?" Mathias dropped his cigarette and ground it into the gravel with his heel before he stuck out his hand to the other who merely glanced at it. "This is called a handshake, Waldo. It's what you do when you are agreeing to something."

"Wha' am ah agreeing to?"

"Damn, son. You can be slow, can't ya? Hah, I'm just kidding. You're agreeing to join my circle of friends, that's what."

"An'?"

"…And…?"

Berwald had to roll his eyes and state the very first question he asked the boy on the way here. He emphasized his words as if Mathias was an idiot, who had been talking to him like a baby this whole time. "Wha' do ya want?"

"Hmmm. You're pretty cut-and-dry. I like that about you." Mathias snickered and put his hand back down. "Well, obviously if you're going to hang with us you can't be around any losers. I mean, all our hard work is to make sure you don't become one and birds of a feather flock together. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yah want me tah stop hangin' ou' with T'no?"

His grin got a degree colder. "In a nutshell. I just don't want a good buddy of mine to be around weaklings. 'Cause you aren't a weakling, Berwald. I can see that just fine."

How _dare_ he say something like that! Tino was Berwald's closest friend since he was nine years old and Mathias had the nerve to talk about him in that way, right to his face! Tino wasn't lying when he said this boy was despicable. If anything, Tino wasn't descriptive enough.

Berwald was about to tell him off when the door suddenly opened and there was his mother with an excited smile. "Well now, are you going to just stand there or are you going to introduce your new friend and invite him in?" Obviously she heard nothing of their conversation and couldn't read the tense air.

"Hello, Berwald's Mom," Mathias flashed her a shit eating grin that looked all-too-innocent. She bought it in a heartbeat.

"Feel free to call me Ms. Ox. Did you two meet at school? Oh, this is so exciting!" Berwald would have died in embarrassment if he wasn't about ready to knock Mathias's teeth out.

"Hm. Was jus' _leaving_."

Mathias finally took the hint. "Oh, yeah. Got stuff to do, you know how it is. Nice to meet you, Ms. Ox."

"You too. What was your name?"

"Mathias Køhler, m'am."

"I hope to see you again." She waved at the polite boy that walked her son home as he sauntered off. "I'm so happy you are making more friends, and on the first day, too! You're on your way to becoming Mr. Popular, aren't you? …Berwald? What's wrong? You don't look too good. Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine." Berwald watched Mathias from the window whistling a tune unheard. He looked pretty confident in himself strolling down the street and the boy narrowed his eyes at him. He was definitely someone to look out for. "Jus' fine."

000

Things were very strange for the next week. Tino and Berwald were getting used to the school and their schedules just fine (if Berwald was having any trouble he didn't show or voice it) and soon enough, it was as if Tino had already been in high school for years. It was surprisingly not very different from his other school, just bigger and with more people. There was one thing incredibly different, though. Mathias was very quiet suddenly.

The Dane didn't come around that often to tease or taunt the freshman much. Even when he had all the opportunity in the world to cram him in a locker or call him a name, he didn't. Tino figured it had something to do with Berwald always being at his side and smiled when he came to the conclusion that Mathias was scared of him. He didn't blame him, Berwald was terrifying. Nobody dared approach him for the littlest things from asking to barrow a pen to asking what the homework was. If only they knew he would gladly give them a pen and let them see his notes if asked. Tino wanted to see him get more friends.

Another thing Tino found bizarre was that he was talking with one of his classmates, and the other was talking back. Nicely. And…it was fun. His name was Eduard and he was a fellow freshman in Tino's typing class (which was one of his two periods away from Berwald) who struck a conversation with him about, oddly enough, Moomins. They both watched The Moomins when they were little and the realization opened the door to a nice discussion. Every day after that, the other raised his hand when Tino entered the computer lab and said hello, Tino would sit next to him, and they would converse and work together on their assignments. Eduard already had a typing average of 56wpm so there was no good reason for him to be in that class other than it being a requirement before he could take another one of the computer classes.

It was only a week into the year, but it was enough to make Tino smile with newfound hope. He thought high school was going to suck but it turns out he was being proven wrong. The neighborhood bully and his goons lost interest in him, he made a new friend, and Berwald was healthy and with him at every step of the way. Life couldn't get any better!

000

Life couldn't get any worse. Tino looked like he was having fun, but Berwald wasn't too excited to start each day at the crack of dawn. Sure he got to hang out with his friend more but things were happening around him that were starting to really put a drag on things.

Mathias was always around. He seemed to be stalking Berwald or something because although he was usually within sight, he didn't do much more than either watch from a distance or flash a grin and walk away when caught. He wasn't even bothering Tino anymore, nor were his goons. That was good, but Berwald had a sneaking suspicion that it had nothing to do with them getting bored like Tino was thinking.

Berwald wasn't dumb. He'd seen the school specials and read teen dramas. He knew there were a few explanations for this, the most believable one to the situation being that Mathias was looking for a new play thing. And what better play thing than the new vulnerable student? He was trying to get on Berwald's good side. Make him think he wasn't as bad of a person as everyone said. But Mathias didn't know Berwald at all, so how was he to know that Berwald was the kind to keep his loyalties where they stood on solid ground?

Another good question was why he was doing all of this in the first place. He knew there usually wasn't a method to Mathias's madness but he couldn't help but question it. It was a meaningless, see-through, and cliché plan that made no sense. What would he gain from plucking Berwald away from Tino, just to turn around and betray him and leave him with no friends? Obviously it had nothing to do with Berwald himself but with Tino. Mathias really loved messing with the small quiet Finn who hadn't done anything wrong since the day he moved here. Berwald heard the stories since the day he met the boy and had to wonder what kind of obsession the Dane had with him. He may never know, but it was about time it stopped. Now that he was on the outside he could do what he always dreamed: protect Tino.

Berwald knew he should tell Tino about what was happening behind the scenes. He needed to be aware so he could be careful. But when he took a look at that smiling face talking about the new friend he made in his typing class and about how excited he was to spend the year with Berwald, the words never came past his mouth. In the end, he hid the truth hoping to keep that smile alive. Never had he seen Tino so happy before and he didn't want to be the one that ruined that. Part of protecting Tino was to keep him smiling.

Berwald could handle this on his own. He wasn't affected by shallow things like most teens and wasn't afraid to lose his dignity to do what was right. Mathias was in for a world of trouble if he dared to lay a finger on his friend again. Until the guy was set straight, Berwald continued to adjust to life in school and pretend as if everything was normal.

* * *

**Things are looking up! …Or down… depends on the point of view.**


	5. Chapter 5

"That was the most disgusting thing I have EVER tasted in my whole life, and probably ever will!" Eduard groaned as he and Tino left the classroom after the bell rung. He was downing as much water as he could from the bottle liberated from Tino's backpack as the owner of it laughed uncontrollably.

"Y-y-you should have s-seen your face! Bwahahah! Oh my god, I wish I had a camera!"

"It wasn't that funny," the other threw him a quick glare. "You tricked me! If I knew those were prank candies I would never have tried one."

"They aren't pranks," Tino said to the contrary. He pulled out the little box of salty black licorice and shook out one of the soft cubes. His friend shivered when he watched him pop it into his mouth with a delighted smile. "It's salmiakki. I love it."

"You are insane," Eduard shook his head as he tried to comprehend how anyone could happily suck on a piece of 'candy' that tasted like evil. Tino was a very strange person, but that was part of the reason Eduard liked him. Normal people are boring. "So like I was asking before you fed me poison: do you have Mr. Becking in any of your classes?"

"Yeah, I have him for third. Why?"

"Oh, good! Can I see your notes? I have him in sixth and I just remembered we have a test. My laptop is out of juice so I can't cram."

Tino rolled his eyes and unzipped his backpack while they walked. "This is where technology fails you, Ed. You really should take notes on paper."

"But I love the feeling of a keyboard, not a pencil." Eduard took the notes given to him and stuck out his tongue at the thought of traditional note taking. "Thanks, by the way. I can give these back to you after school."

"Alright, I'll meet you out front after the bell rings. Oh, I can introduce you to Berwald while we're at it!"

"Sure. I've been dying to meet this home school guy you keep talking about. You two sound pretty close."

"Yeah, we've known each other for years. I'll have to tell you how we met." Tino wanted to retell the story now but the two were going separate ways very soon. They said 'see you later' and walked towards their next classes down different halls. On the way to forth period, he usually saw Berwald for a moment walking in the opposite direction. They would usually wave to each other or something, but today Tino didn't see him. Odd. He must have just missed him…but it was kind of hard to miss someone as tall and scary as him. Maybe he got held up somewhere. Whatever the case, Tino didn't think too much of it.

000

Berwald was going from third period to forth, the two classes of the day he didn't have Tino at his side, when someone tugged him out of the crowded hallway like a bear yanking a fish out of a stream. He was a little surprised to find himself under the staircase where some groups would hang out until the bell or wait for the crowds to thin. It was secluded and a little darker than the rest of the lit hallways only adding to their appeal for those who didn't want to be in the limelight. Those like Mathias.

Berwald was suddenly face to face with the boy that was casually stalking him all week. He had that same smirk he always had, and like the last time he spoke with Berwald, he was alone. You would think if he wanted to coerce someone to do their bidding they would come in numbers for the effect, but Mathias didn't seem to play by that rule. He must have thought he was so much of a big shot that it was unneeded.

"Waldo, hey!" he patted the other's shoulder as if they were buddies. Berwald only narrowed his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. Great. He knew Mathias was going to approach him again sometime but it was not something he was looking forward to. "How goes everything? Getting around okay?"

This place was confusing as hell, but he didn't tell the other that. "Hm."

"Good, good… Listen, I just wanted to let you know that my offer still stands. You know, about how you're welcome under my wing. You probably noticed that being a loner is a pretty tough life here at school." Boy was that the truth. Nobody seemed to want anything to do with Berwald and so far the only friend he had was still Tino. Everyone else seemed to know each other already and Berwald felt like an outcast. This place was huge and confusing, and by the end of each day, Berwald was burnt out and fighting a headache. How could Tino do it all these years? "I just want to help you out is all. I know what it's like to suddenly be the new guy. I moved here from Denmark when I was a kid. So what do you say? The guys would love you. You're that strong silent type, there's one for every group and ours happens to be lacking."

Man, Mathias was quite the smooth talker. Too bad Berwald was smart enough to know the horrible bitter aftertaste under his honey-laced words. "No thanks." He tried to leave but was blocked by an arm.

"Are you sure? The offer won't stand for long."

"Positive. Gotta get tah class."

Mathias didn't let up. Instead, his friendly smile turned into a frown. "I think you should reconsider. It would be easier for you to say yes. After this, you are on your own. It's a cruel world out there when you have nobody to fall back on." There was a hint of poison under his breath.

"Not alone." Berwald pushed past Mathias's arm and back into the thinning surge of kids. Mathias was right behind him, that frown only getting deeper.

"Berwald, don't be a dumbass."

"Go away."

All of a sudden, Berwald had his back rammed into the wall. It took a moment to realize Mathias was pinning him there. The sky blue scowl was inches from his face and the boy's voice was a low hiss so the others that happened to still be in the halls wouldn't hear it. They didn't stop to help, they knew to stay out of the way and not get involved. "Listen, freak. You don't know what you're fucking with here. I tried to play nice but it looks like you have only one of two options now: Either stay out of my way or I will bring you down. Don't think for a second that I can't, because I can. Even the seniors know it."

Berwald pushed back but seemed to be stuck. He growled low in his throat and gave Mathias the most threatening defiant stare he could muster, which was probably enough to make even Chuck Norris piss himself. "Wha' the fuck do yah want from m'?"

The Dane was silent for a moment before he relinquished his hold on Berwald's collar, too slow for it to be a sign that Berwald's intimidation was effective. Before turning to walk away, Mathias pointed his fierce look at him. Berwald hadn't ever seen anyone so intense before, not before his own reflection. "Stay away from Tino. Or else."

So this _was_ about Tino. Berwald stayed on the wall as he watched Mathias go and the late bell rung over his head. The way the Dane was acting was incredibly bizarre. It was like he was threatened by Berwald, but he didn't seem the least bit defenseless. Unless it was all an act. But even then, why go through so much trouble to get Berwald away from Tino? There was something going on and he had to find out what, for Tino's sake.

000

"Those notes saved my life."

"I'm glad. Give them here."

"Alright, hold on a sec…"

Tino watched Eduard dig around in his backpack for the papers he borrowed for a moment before starting to scan the crowd. Any minute now he would see Berwald waiting for him somewhere ready to go home and Tino would stroll up to him with a big smile. But today he was bringing along his new friend, and then Berwald could be his friend and vise versa, and then they would be a trio!

"Here you are," Eduard said and handed Tino the papers. Tino took them and threw them into his backpack and looked up to see the one he was looking out for this whole time. Berwald was standing by the benches looking rather blank while people walked past him to the busses or the front gate. All day he seemed to be looking like that, spacing out in class and tapping his pencil on the back of his hand. Kind of like one does when they are nervous. But what could he be nervous about? He seemed to be getting the hang of school recently. Maybe he was just bored. A week or so is enough time to realize that public school, while new and different, is not quite as exciting as it is made-out to be. Classes are so slow and dreary, it is practically painful. But then again, home school is pretty dull, too…

"Oh, there's Berwald!" Tino broke himself from his train of thought and grabbed Eduard's wrist to pull him in the right direction. Eduard looked to where they were going and was a little confused.

"Where is he? Behind that big scary guy?"

Tino laughed. "No, he _is _that big scary guy. And he's not that scary."

Eduard stopped in his tracks becoming an anchor that yanked Tino back with him. "Wh-what? No, you can't be serious!"

"Look, I know he looks scary but he really isn't that bad. He's only-"

"No, I mean I've seen him already. Tino, are you sure about him? I don't think Berwald is good news."

"Of course he is! Yeesh, stop being so judgmental. If you just come up and meet him…"

"You don't understand; I saw him with Mathias today."

Tino blinked in confusion. With Mathias? Why would Berwald be hanging around his worst enemy? "When was he doing that?"

"It was in the hall between third and forth period. If he's friends with Mathias, you better split."

"Are you sure it was Berwald?"

"Positive. I couldn't forget a face like that in all my life, especially if it was with the school's biggest pain." Eduard announced that he had somewhere to be after school so he should get going and Tino wasn't able to stop him. He watched his new friend go, then turned back to his older one. If what Eduard said was true, then…

No, that was impossible! Berwald wouldn't be friendly with Mathias in a thousand years! Not after all the stories Tino told him about the countless times he was tormented by the cruel Dane, seeing the bruises, or witnessing it up close and personal on their first day of school. He was smarter than that, so there had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. All he'd have to do is ask.

"Hey, T'no," Berwald said in his usual way and nodded to his friend making his way through the other kids. Tino smiled brightly and came to a stop in front of him, nearly half a head of height difference between them.

"Hello, Ber. Sorry I'm late, Eduard had to give back something he borrowed today. I was going to introduce you guys but he said he would have to take a rain check. I think he has computer club today…I don't know." The shorter shrugged nonchalantly as the two started to walk towards the gate like everyone else. Berwald didn't seem fazed and only hummed a response, which was pretty normal for him. Usually it was Tino that did all the talking and if Berwald had a problem with it, it didn't show. Not for the past eight years, anyway. "Anything interesting happen on your end today? Pop quizzes, weird projects, new friends…?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, me too. Oh, except I got Ed to try some salmiakki and he almost cried!"

Berwald winced at the memory of himself trying that horrible Finnish confection that was somehow mislabeled as candy and nearly puking up his lunch immediately after. Tino didn't mean to almost kill him, but now it was easy to remember and laugh about it. "Poor him. Yah still don' have an'one tah share tha' stuff with."

"Oh well, more for me." Tino let the conversation end and picked up a new topic. They were crossing the street and going into the neighborhood to Tino's house. They'd been hanging out there a lot more than usual recently, probably for the change of scenery. "Sssssoooo…I haven't seen Mathias around recently. I mean, I've seen him around but it's been quiet. I wonder if something happened."

The older one's shoulders stiffened a little bit. Just enough to make the tiniest of blips on Tino's radar. "Hm."

"It's really weird how he suddenly stopped remembering I exist. Last Friday I ran into him at lunch and he didn't do anything. Not even an insult."

"Hm."

"How about you? Has he been leaving you alone, too?"

There was a slight hesitation before Berwald answered; his eyes were screwed to the sidewalk in front of them. "Hm."

Tino called bullshit. Berwald just told a lie. To Tino. Berwald _never_ lied to Tino. Suddenly it was as if a ton of bricks came crashing down on his chest and his mind began to race. Why would he lie about that? There must have been something he was hiding and it must have been big if he couldn't tell his best friend that he told everything to. It didn't help that Mathias was involved. If Berwald really was secretly talking to Mathias when he wasn't around, then what was going on? A pit of worry made its home in the back of Tino's mind but he kept walking as if nothing was wrong. He couldn't let Berwald know he was on to him until he knew more.

The two arrived at Tino's house where Berwald stayed until four. Ms. Ox was making something good tonight and he didn't want to miss it. As the boy left, Tino watched from his bedroom window on the second story as he went between two houses up ahead that served as a shortcut to get to the ally behind Berwald's house. Tino wasn't able to get anything out of him during the visit and the little fibs and strange behavior continued. Something troubled Tino in the back of his mind like bothersome nagging, kind of like that feeling you get when you just know something bad is going to happen. He really hoped that feeling was wrong.

For the first time ever, Tino was suspicious of his best friend.

000

The shortcut between two houses on Tino's street emptied into the ally on Berwald's. The boy walked towards his home with his backpack lightly swinging on one shoulder. His mind was on other things when he heard footsteps behind him.

Glancing behind him, he spied another teenage boy not too far away. He was the albino one that lived on Tino's street, one of Mathias's friends, and he was walking in the same direction as Berwald. He didn't give it much thought other than a slight mental note but when Berwald focused back on the stretch ahead of him he saw two more. Both were also familiar.

He kept walking as if he didn't notice. They were probably meeting up with each other nearby and Berwald could just walk past them. They usually weren't very threatening without their boss around to instigate trouble.

This didn't quite happen, though. Both in front of him blocked his path with a snicker and the one behind him stopped to cross his arms. There wasn't any way to side-step them or get around. This was planned.

"Where ya going?" one of the two, this one with noticeably darker skin and a zipped up green hoodie pulled over choppy hair, asked as if the question was casual. The others moved in a little closer making the one in the middle feel like a rat in a cage. He kept himself looking calm, though.

"Come on, answer him." This was the one next to the first person who talked. He also had naturally tanned skin and chocolate locks styled to look messy around emerald green eyes. The last had a cocky grin plastered to his very pale face. It was not comfortable to be cornered by these three.

"Wha' is this?" Berwald demanded to know hoping his voice was stern enough. It didn't seem to deter them and they only mocked him back.

"_Whah es thas_?" the pale one mimicked terribly. The others seemed to find it funny. "Man, you sound dumb."

"Nobody seems to like you, huh? Especially Mathias. What did you do to get him so pissed off?" the hooded one started. "You've got some guts thinking you can waltz right in and fuck with him. You might be tough looking but you aren't free from the rules. Don't worry, we'll let you off with a warning this time since you're new and all."

The three were closing in. Berwald's eyes darted place to place looking for an opening and he thought he found one, but it proved to be for naught. Before he could slip past them, his backpack was grabbed and he was thrown back on his bum with an exhaling gasp.

Berwald was kicked in the side. The boot got him right in the ribs and he grunted in pain, shrinking back to get away from another kick that came from his right. It didn't work and that one landed, too. Berwald hadn't ever been in a fight before so he really didn't know what to do.

"Look at him, he's already down and we haven't even done anything!" the green eyed one laughed as Berwald tried to get back up but was pushed down.

"What a baby."

While they were insulting him, Berwald was preparing himself to fight back. With a sudden jolt he kicked the shins of the hooded one who fell to the ground in surprise. What happened next went way too fast to comprehend, as if instincts took over and adrenaline clouded the rational mind. One minute Berwald was pushing against hands painfully gripped on his clothes and the next he had elbowed someone in the eye. The blow was returned to his cheek by a hasty fist and everywhere around him there was shouting from each of the four boys. Berald fought back the best he could, but after spending most of his life in a bed, he wasn't exactly suited for fighting like these three were.

Through the confusion, Berwald knew one thing for sure. Mathias was sending him a message.

_Stay away from Tino_.

* * *

**Put up your dukes and show'em hell, Waldy!**

**This cute tale of friendship has taken quite a turn, hasn't it? :(**


	6. Chapter 6

"B-Ber, what happened?" Tino ran the rest of the distance between he and his friend the next Tuesday morning when he saw the dark bruise under the other's eye. Berwald was limping a little as he walked, too. In all honestly none of it hurt as bad as seeing Tino so worried.

Berwald cleared his throat. He knew there was no choice but to tell him now. Things were getting very out of hand very quickly, and keeping his efforts to get Mathias off Tino's back a secret was harder than he thought it would be. "Got in some trouble."

"You? Trouble? But who would try anything with _you_? You're the biggest guy around, who could want to…" the answer came to Tino in a rush of bad memories as he trailed off. "…Oh no, you don't think…"

"Mathias," Berwald answered grimly. They started to walk to school from the corner where the two traditionally met up in the morning and Tino practically exploded.

"MATHIAS? He suddenly he just attacked you? What the fuck! What's going on, Berwald?"

Berwald shook his head and conjured up the words he would need. It was hard to admit all of this, but harder to keep it hidden. "He's been…approach'n m' about someth'n."

"And that something is?"

"Dunno for sure. But ah know he wants m' away from yah."

The news was pure horror to the Finn. "How long has this been going on?"

"Last week."

"The whole week?"

"Hm."

"…Oh my god…" Tino put a hand over his mouth and wrapped his head around things. He thought everything was alright. He thought the school year would be awesome with a strong friend by his side to ward away his bullies but it was actually making things worse. Mathias wasn't bored, he still wanted to torment Tino in every way he possibly could. Even by scaring his best friend away. But Berwald didn't go anywhere. He didn't even tell his friend what was going on. "Why didn't you tell me anything? I thought everything was okay!"

"'Cause. Things're go'n well for yah. Didn' wanna stop tha'."

"But you know how horrible Mathias can be! Look, he's attacking you for just hanging out with me! This is horrible…" Tino put his face in his hands and tried to contain the flood of emotion welling up in his chest. It just wasn't fair! "I thought when you went to school you'd have fun but I didn't expect him to go this far… He doesn't do this with anyone else, what makes me so special?"

"There's a lot tha' makes yah special," Berwald stated softly. Tino looked up with a tiny confused smile.

"Thanks, Ber, but that's not what I meant… Ugh, what are we going to do?"

"M'not leave'n yah," the taller reassured. "No matter wha' he does."

Tino felt his heart squeeze. It may have seemed like a simple promise, but it was more than most people gave him. It made Tino feel guilty for doubting him recently. He should have known something like this was going to happen. "Thank you…but I know from experience that it will only get worse. He's graduated from simply stealing lunch money and shoving me in the halls to beating up my closest friends. What if Ed is next? This has to stop!"

"Gonna tell someone 'bout it?"

"God no. You know what he would do."

"Well ah will."

"No, you can't! Please, try to see what would happen-"

"M'pro'lem now, too. Wan'ed tah tell someone for years."

"What good would that do? He has a gang, Berwald. He doesn't need to be there to make your life hell."

Boy was that the truth. Mathias demonstrated it perfectly yesterday. "Gotta do someth'n. Can't let him win."

"I know, I know…just…why me? Ugh, I can't believe out of everyone, Mathias chooses to torture everyone around _me_."

"Talking about me, are you Tiny?" Tino nearly jumped into Berwald's arms Scooby-Doo style when that voice popped up as they approached the school gates. The subject of the hour lazily rounded the corner of the cream colored wall where it was very clear he was waiting. Not far away were some of his friends chatting with each other and they all stopped to take a look at the ones approaching, disregarding the other kids walking through. They had a few noticeable bruises, too. It was then that Tino started to piece things together. No…they didn't! They ganged up on him? That is so unfair! "Hope it's nothing bad."

Usually Tino would immediately deny it and do what he could to keep Mathias from having an excuse to torment him, but this morning it was a little different. Tino was overcome with guilt for putting his friend, who hadn't ever been in any kind of situation like this before, in the direct line of increasing danger. Following that guilt was pure bitterness for the one standing in front of him with an attitude-filled smirk. He skipped over the instinct to duck his head, and instead narrowed his eyes.

"Go away, Mathias."

"Ooooh, getting tough are we?" Mathias seemed to find Tino's sudden defiance amusing. He stood at his full height and the others took small steps forward to see what would happen, or to become a ring in case their leader started a fight. "It's about time."

Berwald could tell this would get bad if it continued. He stepped in front of Tino to bring the attention to him. "Leave'm alone."

"Sure, no problem. He's boring, anyway. You, however, are a lot more fun. It's a shame you always hang out with Tiny over there."

One of the others spoke up. It was the albino, Gil, and he looked like he got a sock in the eye yesterday (most likely from the fight with Berwald) and it was slightly swollen and blue against his stark white skin. He seemed to wear it with pride, though. "Yeah, you could hang with us and not that prick. What does he ever do for you anyway?"

That hit Tino a little harder than he thought it would and the verbal blow stung. You know…Gil was kind of right. What did he ever do for Berwald, besides drag him into this mess? He would have to apologize later for being such an awful friend.

"Plenty," was Berwald's short reply. What did he mean by that?

"I don't mean blowjobs," Gil said with a laugh. The others grinned and snickered and Mathias cracked a wicked smile at the bad joke. Berwald didn't see it as funny and only narrowed his eyes to sharpen his glare. He had enough of this and attempted to push through the boys with Tino behind him being dragged along by an iron grip on his wrist. It kind of hurt, but he wasn't about to say anything when his friend looked pissed off like that. Plus one dead puppy.

The ring was reluctant to let him pass but didn't really have a choice when Mathias decided to let them go. The two walked briskly away in silence trying not to listen to the names and shouting the small group was sending them as they went. Just before reaching the doors and hearing the dismissal bell, something hit Berwald in the back of the head and made him yelp. Someone threw a rock and the others were laughing.

"Are you okay?" Tino asked as he took the lead. Berwald rubbed the back of his head and winced when he found the area painfully sharp. He brought his hand back and found it was bleeding a little.

"Fine."

Like hell he was! After seeing the blood, the Finn immediately brought Berwald to the bathrooms. He would take him to the nurse's office but it wasn't open until second period and he didn't want to come up with a reason for the injury for his mom, who was the nurse. "It doesn't look too bad…" he said when they arrived. Berwald tilted his head back so Tino could get a good look at his recent injury and helped to clean it. He did this to himself a few times after getting similar treatment throughout his life so he knew what to do. "Hold the paper towel there and apply a little pressure. It will stop bleeding soon, I'm sure."

Berwald was quiet, which wasn't odd for him but it was still unnerving after what just happened. They stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes leaning against the cold tiled wall simply listening to the hum of the ceiling lights and a small drip of water from a faucet. The entire time, Tino's head was a mess.

Everything had been going so well…and now…Berwald was in danger because of him. The home schooled boy couldn't take as much abuse as Tino could, he was rather fragile despite looking so strong. His Mathias problem was ten times worse than it had ever been and the worst thing about it was that he couldn't figure out why. Then again, why not? Tino was pathetic and vulnerable. An easy target. And when he thought about it, Berwald was, too, under that stone cold façade.

Tino was losing what little control he had left. No matter what he did, he always seemed to lose. Something had to change if he didn't want his friend to suffer through his one year of school that was supposed to be golden, but what could Tino do? Years of losing was getting to him, and it suddenly donned on him that perhaps all of this was for a reason. Maybe he really was a freak. Maybe his torture was just the universe telling him that he wasn't meant to do anything else but lose, and he would continue to do so until he finally gave in. He would do anything to keep Berwald out of the dangerous world he lived in. But what could Tino do? Gil was right, he couldn't do anything.

So maybe he had to do just that.

It would be hard, but there didn't seem to be any other option. He really liked Berwald, in fact the long time friend was the best thing that ever happened to him in his young life, but it would hurt more to see him go through this than to simply give up. Sure he didn't want Mathias to win but there really wasn't any other choice…not when Tino was destined to lose.

These thoughts made Tino's blood run cold and his mind couldn't help but go over everything that brought him here, every happy moment he spent at Berwald's house, every comforting hug after sour days. It seemed so backwards to help someone by abandoning them, but there just didn't seem to be any other way. It would be worth it to see Berwald without so many worries etched into his eyes.

After all this time, Tino neglected to realize just how much his friend meant to him. He would rather keep him safe than use him as a shield. Berwald didn't deserve Tino's losing streak. He deserved to win for once.

Yes, it would be worth it…

000

Ever since that morning, Tino was rather quiet. Berwald knew this would happen if Tino found out. His joyful smiles were dull and that bounce in his step was missing. Usually when his friend got like this, Berwald would lean over and give him a hug or say some encouraging words. That always seemed to cheer him up. This time, however, it didn't. It was as if he didn't have any impact on his friend's life anymore. If he didn't know any better, he would say Tino was ignoring him. It was one of the most painful things he'd ever experienced.

This went on all day. During classes he didn't say a word unless spoken to. At lunch he sat at a half-full table, which shrunk back at the site of Berwald following close like he always did unable to shake the feeling of comfort when Tino was near, despite the awkward silence between them. It was enough of an atmosphere to drive a few others to leave the lunch table saying they had things to do, but Berwald noticed they were merely changing tables. That didn't help Tino's mood.

Mathias had disappeared somewhere. Berwald didn't even catch him stalking around anymore, he was simply not there. Not that anyone was disappointed, but it made things seem a little…quieter. Like a tense pause that went on far too long. Berwald started to think about what to say to Tino after school who was obviously stressed and convince him that things were going to be okay. If he was worried about Berwald cutting off their friendship because of a threat and a little rock to the head than he had no reason to worry. He wasn't going anywhere if it meant leaving Tino to the dogs. He noticed the younger was largely being left alone ever since Mathias turned his attention on Berwald. If he knew anything about the bully it was that he was relentless. As long as Berwald didn't give in, Tino would finally have the break he deserved even if Berwald had to take the abuse for him. In his mind, it was worth it to see the Finn smile. That was worth everything.

Though recently, it seemed like that smile was trapped behind a thin line.

After the final bell, the school started to empty of its students. The boys left the front gates and decided to take the other slightly longer route home to avoid another run-in with you-know-who. On normal days at this time Tino was a chatter box, but his hush continued. He was even walking at a different pace than normal.

"T'no," Berwald said his name to get the other's attention. "Wha's wrong?" What a stupid question. He knew what was wrong.

The Finn didn't answer right away. "…What isn't, Ber?"

"Don' be too worried. Ah can take a lot more than yah think."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tino abruptly stopped walking, his eyes glued to the ground and his longer bangs obscuring his face. "What were you thinking would happen if you just didn't say anything? That you would 'save me' by sacrificing yourself? That was dumb, Berwald. Utterly dumb." Realization donned on the other. Tino wasn't just worried and stressed, he was mad. There weren't many times Tino had ever been truly mad about something, especially when that something was Berwald. "Tell me, what gave you the great idea to keep that from me?"

"Ah didn' want yah tah be scared."

"Scared of what? The same damn thing I've been scared of since the day I got here? Berwald, you can't just solve a problem by making it yours! Do you know how awful that is? I've been sitting around thinking everything was honky-dory until I get the bomb dropped on me that the one person I trust the most hasn't been honest with me and is being thrown into a shit-storm that is all my fault! Do you know how terrible that makes me feel? What a _great_ self confidence builder."

"Yah can't do this alone. Wanna help."

"I can deal with it. Just two more years and he'll be gone. Maybe he will drop out before then, you never know."

"Don' want tah see ya suffer for two years."

"I don't want to see you suffer either, and for no reason!" Tino whirled around to face Berwald with square shoulders and a furrowed brow. This wasn't like when he got annoyed and the Swede thought it was kind of cute. Little Tino was actually rather daunting when angered. "Let's get something straight, shall we? There is helping, and then there is lying. You can't help anyone by lying. I've never lied to you, have I? So just because you think it would be easier on me to not know what is going on in the mess I've dragged you into doesn't mean I don't want to hear it! And just because you can solve a problem by taking it on yourself doesn't mean I want you to. It isn't like I'm not used to the shit I go through, anyway."

"But things are gett'n worse," Berwald argued. His low voice was a little louder. "Someth'n has tah change."

"You're right, something does need to change," Tino mumbled. He sighed, then looked at Berwald from the side. "I know it is sudden and unfair, but I think we should stop hanging out." It was so matter of fact that Berwald had to take a moment to realize what he just heard.

"Yah want tah give up? But T'no, that's wha' Mathias wants!"

"So what? Let him win. It isn't worth it to fight back anymore."

"Not worth our friendsh'p?"

Tino visibly winced at that, but he kept his resolve strong. "If it comes down to it, then…yes." His voice was reduced to a whisper and he looked at Berwald with apologetic violet eyes that didn't reach the rest of his posture. "I'll be fine, I've dealt with Mathias for a long time and have survived this long. It isn't anything different. Just life as normal. Enjoy your golden year at school; I'll do my best to enjoy mine."

"But why?" the other demanded to know and stepped forward. Tino stepped back apprehensively and answered.

"Because maybe I didn't know you as well as I thought." The boy took one last good look at Berwald before turning around and heading for home. The other took quick strides next to him, a strange heartbroken look etched into his usually emotionless façade.

"T'no, wait!" But his friend merely sped up into a run. Berwald tried to follow but he wasn't used to running and had to stop when his lungs were going to burst. He panted and watched his best friend disappear down the maze of houses and streets, his backpack bouncing with every step and blonde hair tousled in the breeze, and felt himself draining away into a pit of pure confusion and despair as he rounded the corner.

What…just happened…? Did Tino actually leave just now? Did he say that he…didn't want…to be friends anymore? But they've been friends for over eight years! There was no way it could end like this, no way! For so long they stayed at each other's sides, sharing a friendship that felt as if it were forged in stone, but there he went running away as if it was their final goodbye.

Was it? He didn't want it to be. It couldn't be. But what did Tino mean when he said that he didn't know him as well as the thought? Of course Tino knew him. He was Berwald. The stone-faced boy in the blue and yellow house. Had something about him actually changed without him knowing about it or was it Tino who had changed? Did anyone change? All Berwald was trying to do was help, and that was somehow their downfall.

At this point he didn't give a damn about Mathias. Berwald was finding himself starting to get angry, too. Tino did that so easily…all it took was one lie, one little misunderstood mistake, and he wasn't willing to hear Berwald's side of the argument. What a jerk! He didn't know innocent little Tino had this selfish side to him. Perhaps it was Berwald who didn't know his friend as well as he thought.

Whatever the case, Mathias had won. Now Tino was alone once again for whatever cruel reason Mathias had to keep him there. Congratulations to the spiky-haired winner.

Berwald wished the violet-eyed loser luck.

* * *

***Cue sad violin music***

**Things won't start getting happy again until the story hits rock bottom, which is kind of the theme of this story. Oh, the drama~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tino walked to school alone the next day. He went earlier than normal so he could evade Berwald and maybe Mathias's gang if he got lucky. It was strange thinking of his once constant companion as something to avoid now. Classes were going to be murder.

Everything that came out of Tino's mouth the day before was bullshit. Every single last thing, and he knew it. When Tino found out that Berwald was doing so much to keep him out of harms way, he was touched. Not many people would do that for another, even if they were childhood friends. He was so loyal to Tino that it was heartwarming. Of course he felt horrible and guilty for dragging him into this mess, but still…he didn't know Berwald had the resolve to do something like that just for him.

Which is why Tino did the same. He knew that if this continued, the abuse was going to get worse and worse. Tino hadn't ever seen Mathias this intent on bumping someone off before. For whatever reason, he was willing to go as far as he had to if he wanted Berwald out of the picture and Tino was afraid of what could happen from that. But Berwald was unwilling to give up. He was too much of a good friend to leave him on his own.

Tino wouldn't let this keep happening, and the only thing that could ensure Berwald's safety was to get him to stay away. But Berwald wouldn't give up if Tino asked, so he had to do it the hard way.

He figured if he did it fast and simple it would be quick, much like a band aid. But the sting was far worse than he anticipated. He said things he wasn't planning to, things he didn't mean. The flurry of emotion overcoming him was enough to drive him mad. Fear, sadness, confusion…it melded together and became a kind of anger that held no fire below the surface. How would Berwald know that, though?

That look on his friend's face…it was enough to bring tears to Tino's eyes. He had to run home if he didn't want to break down and he spent the rest of the night balling like a stupid baby. Hopefully he was able to cry himself out so he could hold his own the next day when he was forced to sit next to Berwald for four class periods.

It was never supposed to be this way. He and Tino were going to be friends forever. Nothing could come between them. Nothing could make them hate each other or not care. But now it looked like his days spent with Berwald were done. They had their last sleepovers and their last laughs…the comfort Tino came to depend on was ripped away like a rug under his feet. The idea of not having Berwald there for him anymore didn't quite hit him until now. Whoever said the phrase 'you don't fully appreciate what you have until it is gone' knew exactly what they were talking about. Berwald's absence, the very thought that he wasn't there, was enough to make his heart nearly stop beating. Somehow Tino would have to go on…at least he was starting to make other friends, too…but none of them could quite compare to the way he and Berwald were…

"Where's your boyfriend, Tiny?"

Tino was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was walking through the gates and right into a pack of the jocks and bullies that did this. He kept his head down and didn't answer them knowing if he dared look, he might just lose it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" A hand shot out to catch his elbow. Tino forced it back, freeing him from the hold and also accidentally hitting the one behind him with his elbow in the process. The guy wasn't happy about that at all.

Tino realized what he'd done and picked up his feet to run. The jerk he'd hit and another boy followed trying to catch him. The good thing about being small and slim is how fast you are able to run and Tino darted from them easily. All he had to do was make it to the building and he was safe!

_Thump!_

Someone opened the door and walked out right when Tino was about to cross and he smacked into them at full force. The Finn couldn't keep his balance and ended up taking the other person to the floor. An 'oof!' was heard when they landed and Tino looked up to see…his worst nightmare. Out of all people to run into, he ran into-

"Mathias!" one of the older boys shouted to their fallen friend, "he fucking hit me! Man, and he knocked you down, too! Tiny's become quite a little shit, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," the other nodded. They made a grab for the boy's collar and yanked him off of Mathias who appeared to be a little stunned. Tino yelped and coughed when it choked him. "Wanna help us pay him back? The clumsy prick is asking for it."

Mathias got up on his own as Tino was held by the other two and took a quick look around. "Where's your big buddy Waldo at, eh Tiny?" When Tino didn't answer, he took a closer look at his face. "Heh, you look like shit. More so than usual. I didn't appreciate getting knocked over like that, you know. Seriously, where is that big lug? I had a surprise for him today."

"How would I know?" Tino said flatly. That seemed to poke Mathias's attention and he leaned down to smirk at his captured prey.

"Whaaaat? But you never go anywhere without your stupid bodyguard."

"Let me go, Mathias…please…"

The Danish boy was about to laugh but something stopped him. He gave Tino yet another scrutinizing look and frowned. "Wait, seriously? He just up and left, didn't he? Wow, took him long enough. What a dumbass."

"That's right. Now can you please let me go?" Tino knew the answer was probably going to be no, but he just wanted to get whatever Mathias was planning to do over with before talk of Berwald went on. Every mention was like a knife to the chest.

"Sure. In fact, we'll be nice enough to escort you home."

'Home' was apparently the new codeword for the dumpster. By the time Tino was able to get out smelling rather ripe, the bell rung and he was late for class. But he wasn't too terribly concerned or unhappy. In fact, he sighed in relief. This means he was Mathias's favorite again and Berwald was off the hook. At least something went according to plan…

To Tino's surprise, Berwald was not at homeroom that day. He wasn't in first or second period, lunch, fifth or sixth, either. He felt relieved that he didn't have to deal with ignoring him but he was also worried. The guy was rather soft under his stone cold gaze. Tino knew this from years of experience. He was surprisingly sensitive, which was one of the reasons Tino got along with him so well. It was easy to talk and understand someone like that. So it was easy to ponder what was going through Berwald's head right now, though Tino tried not to. It only made him feel worse.

000

Days went by. Still no Berwald. That little inkling of worry was growing by the day but Tino had to restrain himself from going to the blue and yellow house to see what was the matter. Was he really that torn up about the whole thing? Skipping school was not like him.

Other than the absence of Tino's former friend, his routine went back to how it was before high school…kind of. It was funny how familiar it felt. He would show up at school alone, play cat and mouse with Mathias and the other bullies, and get through the day, the difference being he had people to sit with and talk to at lunch. (People Eduard introduced him to, but it wasn't anything more than casual acquaintances at this point. It looked like Mathias didn't care about them...yet.)

Speaking of the Dane, something was unusual about that one. He was making more appearances now when usually he just sent his goons to make Tino's life harder. He seemed intent on doing the honors of shoving him into the wall as they passed paths or laughing at his expense. Maybe he wanted to be there to see his face when Tino's backpack was thrown on the roof or when he was tripped in the hall creating a small cascading domino effect in which he was blamed. But it wasn't the same anymore; these things were all reminders of why he drove Berwald away in the first place. It made it easier to deal with, if anything. At least Berwald was spared and that was all that mattered. Tino was tougher than he looked, he could take it.

He just hoped Berwald would be okay without him. It wasn't like he didn't care, quite the opposite.

000

"Tino, can you come here for a minute?" Tino's mother called from downstairs. Her son put down the magazine he was reading on his bed with one leg propped on a knee.

"Coming!" he called back after a small groan. He didn't realize how much his mother nagged until he spent more time at home and without company. Seriously, it was like every five minutes she wanted to see him for some stupid little thing! The teen went down his stairs, missing the one that creaked out of habit, and went into the kitchen where his mother was. "You need me to do the dishes or something?"

"No, we need to talk to you." It was then that Tino realized his father was also in the room. Both parents were giving him their undivided attention.

This is something that is rarely good news. Parents have a certain way about them where they never fully concentrate on their kids unless there was something wrong. They always have something else to do or are thinking about other things. This isn't bad; in fact it is good. Adults multitask well. But when something comes up that demands their full awareness, you know it has to be bad.

Tino was told to sit down and he did with a feeling of apprehension. His parents stood on the other side of the table, their expressions unreadable. Perhaps there was some concern in his mother's face but he didn't pick up on it much.

"Tino," the father began, "we noticed you and Berwald haven't been hanging out much recently. Normally you two are stuck to each other like glue." Oh great. Intervention. Like he really needed them poking their noses in matters they didn't understand. "Did something happen between you two? A fight, maybe?"

Why were they so concerned? Sure, Tino didn't have that many friends and Berwald was a very prominent part of his and their lives, but still. A little privacy and respect would be nice. He never asked about that Susan girl his mother used to hang out with before something happened between them and they stopped talking. "No. We just haven't been hanging out recently. He's really busy with his classes."

"Really now…" the mother raised an eyebrow. She never raised her eyebrow unless she was suspicious. Crap, they knew something! "…Because we just got a call from Ms. Ox and apparently Berwald hasn't been in school for the past few days."

"Yeah…and…uh, did she say why?"

"You are his friend. We thought you would know."

"Well, I don't. Like I said: we haven't been talking much."

"Apparently so, because Berwald is sick."

That made Tino's stomach lurch. Sick? But…but he was doing so well recently! Berwald was healthy, just like the doctor said. He hadn't been sick in forever and the last bug was a minor thing. "…How bad?"

"His condition isn't that bad compared to what he's been through before, but it is still alarming. His mother also noticed how you two aren't talking. She thinks sending him to school was a bad idea."

"Wait a second, she's not planning on pulling him out, is she? A little cold is going around at school, maybe he just caught that. His immune system is well enough to fight that off, isn't it?"

"Probably, but he is being monitored just in case."

"The underlying point is that Berwald has been missing a bit of school and you have most of his classes. Ms. Ox was wondering if you could bring over whatever you have that will let him try to catch up for the time he lost."

"Over to…Berwald's?"

"Yes. She would be very happy if you did. Berwald would appreciate the help, too. And the visit."

In the end he wasn't able to talk himself out of it. Not only was it an order from his parents but Tino was quite concerned and wanted to go, despite his hesitation. Just because he couldn't hang out with Berwald anymore didn't mean he couldn't care about him. He would always care for Berwald.

He went upstairs and loaded up his backpack of the supplies he would need to drop off. Homework, notes, worksheets, etc. After throwing the pack over his back, he left his house where it was safe and started to walk down the street. The entire way Tino was checking his surroundings and keeping to the more hidden areas along the way, just in case Mathias was out and about. It was nerve wracking, but he finally made it without incident. The door opened before he could knock and Ms. Ox stood in the doorway inviting him in. It had been days since she saw him and Tino was such a part of the house that it was like she was missing another son. She welcomed him like part of her family, something Tino always liked about this place. It was home away from home.

The homework was handed over in the living room without much word. She thanked him and offered to check if Berwald was awake enough to see him. Tino shook his head and explained that he didn't want to go upstairs (even if the truth was that he wanted to tear up those stairs so bad it almost hurt) and the woman frowned.

"So it is true. You two did have some kind of quarrel."

"N-no, not exactly…"

"Well whatever happened, you two need to make up. Seriously, Berwald is dying up there."

"I-is he really that bad?"

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, he's getting a bit better and might be at school tomorrow. But I want to know what happened. All he'll tell me is that you two aren't friends anymore."

The teen mumbled something under his breath. They sat on the couch in the living room, the cushion sinking the same way it always did. "It really isn't your business, you know…sorry."

"I think it is. Tino, I don't think you understand what you have done for my son. I know how you see yourself, but he sees you much differently. Did you know that my son was once so sickly that the doctors said he would never walk? Well he proved them wrong by age three."

"I've heard that story."

"Yes, well…I doubt Berwald has told you this one." She leaned back and collected her words. Tino waited curiously at the woman's side. "There is a direct correlation between how one feels and how one heals. I'm sure you know this. When it comes to Berwald, that correlation is law. I have always known when there was something wrong with him when his condition gets worse. For a moment he was a happy little boy, but as time went on he became sicker. He was lonely and didn't have much to be well for. A mother can only provide enough company to a growing boy trapped within his own home."

"He got better, though," Tino said to hurry the conversation up. He felt like staying here was putting him on edge.

"He was going to die." The woman twirled a lock of hair between her fingers and looked off into nothing with a blank look. Tino froze when he heard that statement. He was never told this…he thought Berwald's condition wasn't life threatening! "That is what the doctors said, at least. I was told to spend lots of time with him and make him comfortable. He wouldn't live past ten years.

"But then I remembered about the last time the doctors said something like that about my son. He walked when they said he wouldn't. So I clung to the hope that something would come along and cure him. That was when you came around.

"Tino, you literally saved his life. You were his friend in a time that was lonely and bleak. He didn't even know about his death sentence and I haven't felt the need to tell him considering he once again did what the doctors said he wouldn't: he lived. Berwald reached his tenth birthday. Then his eleventh and twelfth. If you hadn't of come back after breaking that window, my son would most likely be dead."

She paused to let Tino silently grasp what she said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing…he saved Berwald's life…neither of them even knew it. This whole time, all those sleepovers and play dates, their conversations and hang-outs after school, they meant so much more to Berwald than Tino could ever imagine. Looking back on it, they meant a lot more to Tino than he recognized, too. Berwald was his shoulder to lean on, his support, throughout all these years. He quelled his worries and listened, cheered him up and made him laugh. Those times were precious. And…they were gone…

"I'm not saying Berwald will die if you two aren't friends, he is very strong and past that point of hopelessness. But I just wanted to let you know how much you have impacted his and my life, and how he impacted yours, too. I don't know what happened, but I want you to at least think about it. Friendships are worth fighting for and nothing short of death should come between you, because it hasn't so far. Kind of like a marriage." Ms. Ox laughed shortly at her comparison and stood up. "Well, thank you for staying and listening. I wish you two the best of luck. Please come over again soon, Tino. Tell your mum I said hi." She left the room to do something in the kitchen leaving the Finn alone in the living room with his thoughts.

Tino continued to stay fixated on the ground mulling over what he just heard. He was doing this to protect Berwald. That was the whole reason for breaking off their friendship of eight years. But after hearing what the mother had to say, he was seriously doubting the effectiveness of his plan and wondering if it was worth it in the end. Of course it was worth it to keep his relentless bullies away from the one he cherished most, but was it worth it to see how broken it left both of them? Like his mother said, friendships are worth fighting for.

So that is why Berwald did it…

The teen didn't register what he was doing until he was halfway up the stairs. As he drew nearer to the bedroom door so familiar it might as well have been hisown, Tino's chest grew tight. He just…he just wanted to see him. To make sure he was alright for his own eyes. Tino couldn't help the worry he felt for his friend. He felt it every time Berwald got sick, but this time it was worse because it felt like his fault.

Tino was careful to open the door quietly. First a little crack so he could peek in, then a bit wider to poke his head through when he heard soft snoring. Berwald was in his bed with a few used tissues littering the blankets, a bunch in his wastebasket, and a glass of half-drunk water and pills on his bed stand. His face was rather pale, that choppy flaxen hair a mess all over his three pillows propping him up slightly so he could breathe better as he slept. The bruise below his eye was healing but still there like a shadowy reminder. Tino stayed where he was in the doorway kind of happy the other was asleep because he didn't know what to do or say at the moment.

One of the things about Berwald that was vivid in Tino's mind was the way he looked when he slept. His hardened features melted away, his whole face was relaxed, and he seemed to be the picture of peace. But this face had little tight creases on his forehead; his lips were drawn into a frown, an intimidating look slipping into his dreams. This was not the face Tino liked to see on his slumbering friend.

This whole ordeal of staying away from Berwald was to protect him, but Tino felt like it was doing the exact opposite.

* * *

**There is so much guilt I am choking on it. D:**

**For those that are worried: THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING. All my SuFin stories have happy cheesy endings. Well...except for Where My Heart Lies... and possibly A Pearl In Your Hand, if you count that as a sad ending. Whatevs, this one ends with smiles. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Get ready for some plot twists and action!**

* * *

Berwald was at school the next day just as his mother had said. He was only going to be there for the first half of the day, then go home so he could rest. Tino saw him walking towards the school and raced to catch up with him. Berwald didn't slow down to let him, he just kept walking. Every step seemed heavier than usual.

"Hey!" Tino greeted and stopped running to catch his breath. Berwald gave him a nod in return. Not even a glance, just a nod. "Um, I heard you were sick. You're feeling better now, right? Were the notes I gave you any help?"

"Hm. Th'nks."

"No problem…" Yeah, he was pissed. But then again, Tino wasn't expecting any different. He had every right to be mad.

The rest of the walk was in silence. They were side-by-side, but they weren't walking together. Thankfully the bullies weren't at the gates today and they were able to slip in un-tormented. It was awkward as hell and Tino was trying to come up with anything that could help the situation. He wanted his friend back, but he didn't know how. He felt like anything he said at this point wouldn't be enough.

First period rolled by uneventfully. Tino didn't sit directly next to Berwald in that class so it was easier to pretend like nothing was happening. The other looked like he was falling asleep which was usually stopped by Tino throwing a wad of paper or something to wake him up, snicker, and get back to their work. Today he didn't have the nerve and he kind of wanted Berwald to get some rest. He wasn't in the healthiest state right now and needed what he could get.

Second period was harder. The entire class period, Tino was trying not to squirm. Berwald was a little more awake now and making it very hard to concentrate when he was constantly looking to the side at the Finn next to him. They weren't looks of 'hello there buddy!' they were looks of…something else. Tino hadn't felt intimidated by his friend in a very long time so it was a little unnerving. He knew Berwald never meant to be scary, but he just couldn't help but be put on edge by those cold blue eyes. Thank goodness Tino had computer class next and that Berwald was in another room.

"I saw Berwald in the hall today. He finally came to school." Eduard said casually when Tino came into the classroom and sat down. He noticed how the other seemed a little anxious. The boy heard a few bits and pieces of what was going on over the past few days and how Tino wasn't hanging out with that scary guy anymore. It seemed pretty cut-and-dry to him about what happened.

"Yeah, he did."

"I hope he's happy with himself. What a dick."

Tino gave Eduard a confused look. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "The guy was always a little shady looking so I'm not surprised that he just abandoned you like that. Who does that to their best friend?"

"Wait a second, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how he up and left when you needed him most. That's what happened, isn't it? Friends don't give up on each other like that but it looks like he didn't care enough to go through the hard stuff. Good riddance."

Tino was confused about what Eduard was saying. He was also a little ticked. "Hold on, don't talk about him like he's a bad guy!"

"But he is, he told you to take a hike or something. That's why you two aren't hanging out anymore, isn't it?"

"No, of course not! Berwald didn't do anything like that, it was me who…"

Eduard swiveled his chair around to face Tino with a look of pure astonishment. He didn't believe what he was hearing. "Woah, slow down! Are you saying that…_you_ were the one that told _him_ to take a hike?"

"I-I didn't say it like that!" Tino shook his head.

"But…why? Did he do something?"

The answer was hard to say. No matter how he looked at it, it didn't seem like much of an answer at all. Tino lowered his voice and crossed his ankles. "He…lied to me, I guess."

"About what?"

"He was doing stuff behind my back. Taking Mathias' crap for me without saying anything."

"…Tino, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"I know." Tino couldn't deny it. That was a terrible reason to dissolve a friendship and it made him look like a big fat moron.

"So why did you do it? He was helping you like that, taking your shit for you, and he was doing it willingly, too! He didn't even tell you? That's insane." Eduard pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head. "Damn, I would love a friend like that. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I don't want to see him do that anymore. I couldn't stand that happening to him, to know that it was only going to get worse and it was all my fault and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it! Except, well…doing what I did. And it worked."

"But at what cost?"

Tino couldn't tell him how many times that went through his head. The cost of the best thing he ever had…

"I…I need to go," Tino said and stood up. The bell just rang to start class and the teacher was about to begin talking when she saw one of her students get out of his seat and walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going? Class just started, Tino. Sit down. Hey, Tino!" she was stunned when the boy didn't answer. He simply ignored her orders and left. Not even Eduard knew what just happened.

In the hall, Tino was free to let the emotion show on his face. A fat tear rolled down his cheek as he struggled to keep it together as well as he could. Eduard only reminded and confirmed him of what a terrible person he was. Of what Berwald had to go through no matter what Tino did. There was no way out, he was trapped. He couldn't be friends with Berwald or Mathias would keep torturing him, even resorting to violence. He couldn't not be friends with Berwald because of the damage it did to both of them. He couldn't tell anyone or everything would get even worse, to the point of even fearing for his and Berwald's life. School was supposed to be fun together; it wasn't supposed to turn out like this!

With nowhere else to go, Tino quickly made his way down the empty hall towards the nearest bathroom. His footsteps were loud in the silence of the building during classes, another invisible set echoed farther down the hall behind him like a ghost. This place was dismal and bleak. Tino just wanted to go home, but there was nothing for him there. No comforting hug or gentle pat on the back or anyone to make him smile anymore. He had nothing.

The boy's bathroom was quiet and secluded. He went to the sink and splashed cold water onto his eyes trying to melt away the heat pooling in his face. He couldn't cry, he wasn't a baby. He was strong…he could get through this…

Oh, who was he kidding? He was pathetic and weak and dumb and everything that is a terrible person. No wonder he didn't have many friends or wasn't popular. No wonder people made fun of him. Everything he was told over and over again was right, wasn't it? Berwald was wrong. Tino was useless. Tino wasn't special or good in any way. And if those were all lies, then everything else was probably more lies, too. Everything from being 'special' to how he looked. Why did he believe Berwald when the entire world was saying otherwise? How stupid could Tino be?

There was a shuffle coming from behind the boy trying not to break down in school. It was then he realized one of the stall doors was closed and there was somebody else in there. Great. Hopefully they would see Tino's puffy red eyes and just leave. The lock slid open, slowly, and it clicked into place. The wine red door was loose and it opened, revealing who it was in the mirror Tino was in front of. His heart stopped.

"Heeey, Tiny."

Tino felt stiff as a board as he turned his head around to see if the mirror was playing a cruel joke on him. Unfortunately, it was not and there stood the one person he did not want to see at a time like this. The one that caused all this pain and emotional shit in the first place. Mathias.

The taller walked to Tino's right and leaned on the white tiled wall next to the paper towel dispenser cutting off the only way out of the bathroom. His gaze didn't leave Tino for a second. There was something odd about him today…his shirt collar was a little crumpled like he were just leaning on it and his hair wasn't quite as spiked as usual. The way he moved seemed sluggish and that dangerous smirk was joined with hazy eyes. Perhaps it had something to do with that bottle of 'water' in his hand that was nearly empty, and that faint sour smell of alcohol. Dear lord, he was drunk!

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this crying yer eyes out? Girl's bathroom is across the hall. Hah!" Mathias laughed a little louder than he needed to at his own joke.

"N-not now, please," Tino wiped his face on his sleeve quickly and tried to look dignified as he made his way around the Dane. Mathias stuck out an arm and bounced him back. "Please let me go."

"Nah. I wanna have a chit-chat. Like a heart-to-heart. Both of us are hurt'n, ya know."

Tino took a step back and gave him a sheepish look. "…You are?"

"Yeah." Mathias took a step forward, one bigger than the one Tino took back, making the Finn squeeze his eyes shut waiting for the blow that was sure to come. But it didn't. "Yeah…I am."

Tino opened his eyes to see Mathias looked down at him with the strangest expression he'd ever seen. It was scarier than the others he was used to. "U-um, I'm sorry you're hurting, but I-"

"Don't you want to know why?" Mathias cut him off. Tino shook his head in fear. The other didn't seem to take no for an answer, though. With no warning, he suddenly grabbed Tino's shoulders and shoved him backwards into the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of his lungs momentarily, and it was replaced with a gasp. Mathias had Tino against the cold wall, his face so close to the other's that he could feel his breath that reeked of alcohol. "I'll tell you why. It's because of _you_."

"Wh-what did I-"

"And that's what pisses me off the most!" The ground was hard when Tino fell on his side. Mathias had thrown him sideways into the corner and stood over the shaking and very confused Finn. This was really different from the other times he harassed Tino. This time he was drunk, and he looked genuinely pissed about something Tino apparently did. "You don't even know, you go around like you are and I have to watch! Fucking prick."

Mathias leaned down and Tino thought he was going to pick him up and throw him again. He kicked his legs and tried to get away but the only thing he was able to do was press himself into the corner. There was a sink to his right, a wall to his left, and Mathias leaning over him. Tino felt his wrists being grabbed and they were forced up above his head with one hand. Mathias was looking absolutely treacherous.

"Look at you…your goddamned face. Everywhere I go I see it. And you know what the fucked up part is? I_ want_ to see it. I want to see those purple eyes of yours, and I want them to look at me. Look at me!" Tino felt a hand go to his chin and forced his face to look up at Mathias. The grip was bruising and Tino couldn't help but whimper.

"S-stop!"

"I wish I could." Suddenly there was a change in Mathias's expression. It went from angry to blank, then his lips curled up at the corners. "Oh boy, do I fucking wish I could. But I don't want to. Do you know why that is?" He didn't give the other any time to guess. That ragged voice dropped to a low whisper and his face grew soft. "Because you're amazing…"

Because _what_? Tino must have heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry, Tino. But if you knew, you wouldn't need someone…you wouldn't need me."

"Mathias, I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

"Most of the time I don't either. Tino…" The fingers on his chin loosened their grip. They moved and started to slide over Tino's cheek, then to his ear and down his neck. Tino shivered at the random gentle touch and how close Mathias's face was getting to his own. This didn't make sense, this wasn't real! Mathias hated him, he wanted to make Tino suffer because…because…

"Hmph!" Tino squeaked when Mathias leaned in and closed the distance between them. It was a rough and sloppy kiss, pressing hungrily and sharply, and tasted sour. Ash and alcohol. Tino was in shock for a moment trying to process what was happening. His worst enemy, the one that made his life a living hell, was kissing him on the bathroom floor.

"No, no," Mathias hushed as the boy under him began to struggle and tried to move his head away. Tino took a big gasp of air when his lips were finally released and tried to shout but was silenced when a hand covered his mouth. "Don't be like that, come on…stop it, Tino."

_"Whah're yoo domng vmis?"_

"Because I want you to need someone…anyone…I want you to need me…do you need me yet? I'm tired of waiting."

The other narrowed his eyes and tried to move his legs to kick him for a response but Mathias was sitting on them, straddling him by the knees. Mathias didn't like that answer and he bent back down to bite the neck being exposed as he forcedly tipped Tino's head to the side. The boy grunted in pain and terror and the Dane cared to the mark with a long lick over it and to the lobe of Tino's ear as if it were an apology. His low voice was like a feral growl.

"Then I'll make you need me."

His hand was removed and his mouth was back on Tino's. It was disgusting and forced and he tried his best to pry his wrists out of the hold above his head so he could punch Mathias square in the jaw or grab a fistful of hair and yank it out. But the other was too strong. Or maybe Tino was too weak…either way, his struggling didn't get him very far. While Mathias's mouth moved and coaxed Tino's to open, the hand on his neck sunk lower. It went over the cloth of his shirt and groped down to the hem where it was lifted to expose Tino's stomach that flinched violently at the feeling of cold air and the foreign hand running along his skin.

Tino made all the noises and grunts he could in an attempt to call for help. The entire time, there was only one thing running through his head, one face, one regret: Berwald. Why that stoic face popped up in his head at a time like this he didn't know, but he knew he just wanted to see it again. Berwald was always there to comfort Tino if he had a bad day and this was about as bad as it could get. Mathias was the last thing Tino would ever need. He needed Berwald.

000

In his senior literature class, Berwald learned that they started a new book to read and that he needed a copy. The teacher wrote up a pass and he signed out so he could go to the book room, though he really didn't want to. His head was throbbing with a headache and Berwald's body was generally weak from his illness. It was a good thing he wasn't staying the whole day, he knew he wouldn't make it otherwise. Especially when most of his day involved Tino in some way.

The stress of losing his best friend played havoc on Berwald's immune system. Like magic, his ability to get sick from the tiniest germs came back, which really didn't help things. After three days Berwald might as well not go back to school at all. Tino didn't visit him once, besides dropping off his homework, and he didn't even come up to say hi. He really meant what he said back there…their friendship wasn't worth enough to fight for. But to Berwald it was.

Nightmares plagued his dreams every night. He tossed and turned and fought the invincible demons and figures cast in shadow. Tino was screaming and crying for help but Berwald, as usual, was powerless. But he kept trying. Even when Tino refused, he couldn't stop trying. Something invisible tugged at him, wrapped around his heart like a rope that constantly dragged him towards the Tino he'd known since they were children. It was too strong to fight against. He had a feeling that even if he had to fight the whole world, Berwald would still do it if it meant seeing that precious face happy again. There was something inside him that beat like a drum at the sight, no matter how mad or disappointed he was.

Who knew he was so infatuated with that violet eyed smile until it was gone…

Berwald was shaken from his thoughts when he heard something strange. He looked towards the source to see it was coming from the bathrooms. It sounded like muffled cries. Familiar cries. He felt his stomach lurch as he made his way to the open door, fearing what was inside.

The stalls were empty, but in the back corner behind the sinks were two boys on the floor. One was on top of the other which was shaking and struggling against him. The sinks blocked their faces, but Berwald didn't need to see them to know that the whimpering was from someone he knew well.

"T'no!"

At the sound, Mathias lurched backwards to see who caught them. Tino gasped for air now that his mouth was uncovered and screamed. "G-get off, get him off!"

His wish was granted instantly as Mathias was grabbed and forced to his feet by his collar then sent back down when a hard punch hit him in the jaw with a loud smack. It was so sudden that he didn't get a chance to fight back before Berwald was on him again. His fist hurt from the impact but he didn't care. He wanted Mathias dead for what he was just doing to Tino. _Nobody_ does that to Tino!

"Fucking hell!" Mathias swore and fell backwards when he was shoved into the handicapped stall. The door swung open and clacked loudly against the wall. Berwald followed and made another attempt to hit him but the blow missed. Mathias took the opening to swing out and punched him directly in the stomach making Berwald cough and step back.

He bit his lip at the pain and tried to recover, but Mathias was too fast. Even when drunk, he was a good fighter and Berwald was too inexperienced and sick. A few fast seconds more and Berwald was on his back with his opponent kicking him in the side.

"I TOLD you to stay away!" he shouted with another kick. Berwald managed to catch his foot and tried to pull Mathias down but the sophomore twisted around and brought his boot down on Berwald's chest instead. "You can't take him, you goddamned bastard! He doesn't need you! I'm not – AGH!"

Mathias was cut off when an impact on his side threw him to the ground. Tino had rammed into him with all the strength he could muster sending both to the floor. He quickly got up and then went back to Berwald who was holding his side and getting up with a pained grunt, narrow eyes still trained on Mathias. The square glasses he usually wore were broken and on the floor, his lip was bleeding, and multiple bruises colored his pale skin. The younger tried to help him up but when that proved too difficult, he instead took a defensive stance in front of his fallen friend. Tino's legs were shaking and he knew he had no chance, but he was ready to take anything to protect Berwald. Berwald would do the same for him. As Mathias got up, he gulped down the urge to run. He couldn't run, not anymore.

As luck would have it, the scuffle attracted the attention of a teacher who rushed into the bathroom with school security at that moment. The men in uniform rushed everyone in the room, grabbing Mathias first (who struggled and screamed at them to let him go in his drunken rage) then Berwald and Tino. Even though the treatment was rough, Berwald let out a sigh of relief as he was escorted out with the others. The fight was over. He looked to Tino to see him looking very shaken and scared, but otherwise alright. It could have been much worse.

* * *

**DID I MENTION THERE IS A BIT OF ONE-SIDED DENFIN? Yeah…I would have said something earlier, but that would have ruined the surprise.**

**Mathias is one crazy drunken bastard, ain't he? Shame on you, Denny! Sober up and settle down with a nice Norge already.**

**This fic will be wrapping up soon! There's only a few more chapters left. Thanks for all the love and reviews from all of you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm loving the mixed reaction of the last chapter. Some people saw it coming, others fell out of their chairs. I should pull crap like that more often!**

* * *

Berwald held a strip of gauze to his lip while he waited for the bleeding to stop as he lay on a brown leather cot. They were in the nurse's office while the teachers and staff figured out what to do with them. Mathias was in the security office leaving Berwald and Tino to themselves. (Plus a security guard to make sure they didn't bail, but all he did was stand by the door.) Tino's mom had gone through her little panic attack and made sure the boys were okay before reluctantly leaving to see Mathias for injuries. They were pretty much alone now.

Tino was beside himself. Berwald got pretty hurt back there, only adding to the bruises still fading from his scuffle last week with Mathias's gang and his illness. Every so often he would cough into his hand and wince when it hurt his sore ribs. Tino rubbed Berwald's free hand in both of his and did his best to comfort him. He didn't care if it got weird looks from the guard by the door; he just wanted to know if his rescuer was okay. He wanted to do _something_.

"Berwald, you saved me back there!"

"Ya saved m' too. Yah okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaky. How about you? Mom says she thinks your ribs are bruised. Do they hurt too much?" Apparently they didn't, because the next thing Tino knew he was in Berwald's arms. Berwald had somehow gotten up despite his injuries and fatigue and pressed his face into the crook of Tino's neck, pulling him down in an embrace.

"M' jus' so glad yah're alright," Berwald mumbled. Any anger for Tino he felt earlier was gone, replaced with relief for his safety. He was also ashamed. To see Tino being attacked like that, to be so powerless… Berwald felt as if he could have somehow prevented it and horrible that he didn't. "…M' sorry ah couldn't…"  
Tino was taken by surprise, but he responded by wrapping his arms around Berwald's shoulders and giving him a careful squeeze back. "N-no…no, Ber, you didn't do anything wrong! I'm the one that should be sorry. I can't believe I just threw you away like that… You didn't do anything wrong. It was me." The stress that had been building up finally brought Tino to the breaking point and he felt his eyes sting. He copied Berwald and buried his face in his friend's shoulder, hoping it would help calm him down. The familiar feel and smell usually did, like a magic eraser. Even after everything, this was still the place he felt the safest. "I'm so sorry! B-Ber, please, I didn't mean any of it, I just wanted you to b-be okay! Now look what's happened…I'm useless…"

"No," Berwald objected and pulled back to wipe away his friend's tears. If he had his way, Tino would never cry again. "No, T'no. Ya've never b'n useless to m'."

Tino remembered what Ms. Ox had said. His thoughts were already swirling, trying to come up with reasons why it wasn't true, but he couldn't help but feel that it was right. He was right… For once, Tino could believe the kind words and he smiled weakly at his friend in response. It was small, it was a silent thanks. Berwald understood and he did something that only happened once in a blue moon.

He smiled back. It was the most wonderful sight to see after all that has happened.

Berwald eventually resumed lying on the cot with his eyes closed, his breathing deep and tired in half-sleep, and Tino stayed by his side like in their childhood. It was almost like they had gone back in time to the days that were simple. No doubt this would be their last moment of peace before the shit hit the fan and they came clean to the adults about what happened and why. There wasn't a choice anymore, and whatever happened after this would happen.

Tino was afraid of what was going to happen next, though. He didn't know if Mathias would be after him again soon or if Berwald would go back to being home schooled. One thing was for sure, Tino wouldn't ever skip another after school visit at Berwald's house. This whole experience made him realize just how much the sick boy in the window meant to him and vise versa, and he would never give that up again. He was worth fighting for.

000

As one of the stupidest rules in the whole wide world, everyone involved in a fight at school is suspended no matter what. There was no trial to find out who was an innocent bystander or who the victim was; just a swift suspension that left everyone grounded. Kids under suspension were not allowed to see each other as part of the punishment, too, which was the biggest kicker. When Tino and Berwald had finally made up and were ready to talk, they weren't allowed to see each other. How cruel.

But did that stop Berwald? Nope.

Never had he been so inclined to get out of his house. Never had he wanted to see Tino's face this badly. They hadn't been able to talk since the nurse's office and even then they didn't get to say much. It felt incomplete to leave it like that and the waiting was agonizing. So without hesitation or thought to the consequences, Berwald snuck out.

It was a clear Wednesday night. The air was getting chilly now that fall was in full-force and Berwald was glad he had his jacket. By the light of the moon and a few lonely street lamps he made a familiar trek through the ally and between two houses that served as a gateway into Tino's neighborhood. On his way he passed Mathias's house, though the Dane was not there. He was being held in custody to be tried in juvenile court where he was most likely going to be ruled guilty of bringing alcohol to school, sexual assault, and everything else that was coming to him. Hopefully he would be going to juvie for as long as possible. He might even get tried as an adult if they were lucky.

Tino's house was just across the street and Berwald was careful to cross it silently. Houses around here had those lights that went off with noise or motion so he made sure to stay clear of them, too. It made him feel like James Bond. He was surprised to see Tino's bedroom window dark, then remembered that his parents probably had him on a strict light's out law right now. Parents are so stupid when they think they have everything figured out. He snuck around to the side and under his friend's window, then bent down to pick up a small pebble from the little outcropping of stones lining the house.

He aimed at the glass and tossed it, creating a sharp 'tink' sound that was loud compared to the dead of night. Berwald plucked another one and then tossed it again when nothing happened. It didn't take more than a few throws for the small glow of a desk lamp to turn on, signaling that Tino heard it.

The blinds were cracked open to reveal two eyes, though far away they were still that pretty violet color Berwald had come to familiarize with laughter and smiles. They widened considerably when they saw who it was and the blinds were pulled up, revealing Tino in his oversized bed shirt prying his window open as quietly as he could.

"Ber? What are you doing here?"

"Busy?"

"Uh…no?" Berwald motioned for Tino to come down and it only made the Finn even more confused. "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's ten-thirty, and you shouldn't even be here!"

"Wha', were yah sleep'n?"

"No."

"Then come on!"

Tino looked like he was about to say something, but he dropped it and sighed instead. "Alright, gimme a minute."

Berwald waited in the grass as Tino snuck out. He hoped his friend remembered that creaky stair that would surely wake the whole place up if stepped on, but was relieved when the gate leading to the backyard opened revealing the cautions Finn. Tino hadn't ever snuck out like this before, especially when he was on house arrest. Though he'd never been on house arrest, either, and this was Berwald's first time as well. It was kind of exciting.

Tino was about to ask another question but Berwald was able to silence him with a finger to his lips and a hand on Tino's wrist leading him away. They were quiet as they snuck away into the night, past the houses and back into the ally that lead to Berwald's house. But they took a right instead of a left, and Tino had no choice but to follow, wondering where they were going. Berwald didn't know either, he just wanted to find a place where they could hang out like they hadn't in so long. A week and a half felt like an eternity.

The two ended up walking down the road until they found the primary school not too far away and decided it was a good enough place as any. Tino showed Berwald the hole in the chain link fence (that seemed to have shrunk since the last time Tino used it as a toddler) and after some slight difficulty, they slipped into the playground undetected.

There were a lot of memories here for Tino, not a lot of them good. This was where he had the most trouble after he moved here. Kids can be very judgmental and cruel to those they deemed different, and Tino's accent and 'weird' looks were definitely that. Over there was the slide where he was once pushed off by a bigger kid with curly hair, and right next to it was the monkey bars Tino tried to prove himself on but only succeeded in getting a bloody nose and more torment from his peers. For now, the two found the swing set, which also shrunk considerably somehow, and just being here with Berwald seemed to block the pain of those memories. It was amazing how he did that.

For a moment they sat in silence, slowly rocking back and forth on the squeaky swings. Tino admired the night and how everything seemed to look different in the dark, even Berwald. The older boy's…no, the _young man's_ face appeared softer with the dim blue glow of the moon and stars reflecting off his square glasses. It was time to realize that they were growing up, and times ahead were changing for the both of them. Those aqua eyes were somehow the same as years before, but different at the same time. Tino wondered if he looked like that to Berwald, too.

"I wonder how many nights we'll have with a sky this clear," Tino noted casually and pointed to the sparkling dots high above their heads. The seasons were changing and soon clouds would cover them up.

"Mmm." Berwald nodded, but he didn't turn away. "S'pretty."

"Yeah? I wonder if we'll see any auroras this year."

"Hope so."

The silence came back again, but it was peaceful. It took awhile before someone finally broke it. "Remem'er how we met?"

Tino nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I remember. It's funny how you can trace everything that's happened between us back to that one rock."

There was a shuffle of clothing and Tino looked over to see his companion draw something from his coat pocket. His fingers opened up to reveal a small lump in his palm. It was a small rock once as big as a child's fist. "Kept it."

"Woah, are you serious?" Tino plucked the rock from Berwald's open palm and brought it to his face so he could see it better, though it wasn't like he would be able to recognize it after all these years. "Cool." Berwald nodded in agreement. "So why did you keep it?"

"Dunno," was the honest answer. "Started our friendship. Seems impor'ant."

"I'd say. And to think it almost came to an end over something so stupid…kind of like how it started, you know?"

"Ah'm thankfu' for every day," Berwald stated. His voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

"Me too…which is why I'm so ashamed of myself." Tino's gaze drifted to the wood chips that made up the ground and he dug his foot in them absentmindedly. "I didn't mean any of the stuff I said. You didn't deserve that, you were only trying to help. So was I…but I just fucked everything up even worse."

"S'kay. In the past. M'sorry too."

"For what?"

"Was wrong of m' to lie."

"It was for good intentions, though, and you definitely didn't deserve the crap I pulled."

"Agreed," Berwald said and reached over to tousle Tino's hair. "But ah forgive yah."

Tino chuckled. "Thanks. If it makes you feel better to hear me say it, then I forgive you, too." He looked up to see Berwald's hand was extended to him; all fingers curled in save for his pinky. His face showed no sign of what he was thinking, as usual, so he attempted to verbalize it.

"Promise."

"Promise…?"

"Whe' things get bad, we fight. No go'n back'r give'n up on each other, as long as it's worth it."

Tino smiled and locked his pinky with Berwald's. That was a promise he was ready to keep, Berwald would always be worth it. "You don't usually say much, but when you do it always seems to mean so much. Thanks Ber, I promise." A breeze went through the playground and made Tino break their contact with a shudder. "Brrrr, I wish I grabbed a thicker jacket…" Within seconds, Berwald had shed his coat and draped it over Tino's shoulders in the swing next to him. The younger looked a little shocked for a moment before he protested. "Ber, you need this more than I do! You're still getting over being sick and you know how easy it is for you to get pneumonia."

"Then share." Suddenly, Tino's swing was lurched to the side as Berwald grabbed him from his. There were arms around Tino, protective and gentle as always, but Tino gave an unmanly squeak anyway. It wasn't like hugs were all that uncommon with Berwald, but tonight something felt…different…about the way he did it. For one thing, Tino was considerably warmer much faster than he would have expected. But as the seconds drew on, he quickly lost his objections, because this was the first time in awhile that he felt completely safe. He had a lot to look forward to now that Mathias was out of the picture. At least for the time being.

"I'm glad we have the chance to hang out at school now. I know your first few weeks were a little shaky, but I'll make it up to you. Football season is always fun, I can take you to a few games."

"Tha' so?" Berwald's voice was right next to Tino's ear and he hoped he didn't feel the shiver that went down his spine. Was he getting closer?

"Y-yeah… The whole school shows up to the stadium, and the food is really good. Games get a little cold sometimes but they play music and we all dance around to keep warm. I told you about Feliciano Vargas, right? That transfer student from Italy? Turns out he's really good and he joined the football team. With him, we might go to nationals! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Berwald only hummed a response. His arms tightened a little around the one in his arms and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and feeling so relaxed with his chin propped on a warm shoulder.

"Berwald…are you alright? You aren't too cold, are you?"

"Nah. Yah warm m' up."

"Er…that's a really strange thing to say…" Tino laughed nervously, which was quickly cut off when he felt something on his cheek. It was sudden and bizarre, and if it weren't for what he went through in the boy's bathroom at school, he wouldn't have known what it was. He recognized the feeling of lips on his skin. What he didn't recognize was the feeling creeping up from inside him, like a small bundle of nerves constricting around his heart. It was like fear, but also confusion. And warmth. It didn't feel too out of place, though, as if it had been there all along but was only now starting to surface. Tino was desperately trying to put a name to it when Berwald spoke in a tone so low he almost didn't hear it.

"Love yah, T'no."

That one phrase made everything suddenly fall into place, then shook it up again. Tino would have thought a moment like this would be awkward and scary, after all, his best friend just confessed something like that out here in the moonlight like in a corny movie, but as the seconds ticked by he felt no urge to pull away or demand an explanation. It was simply as it was. It was surprising, but not so much to be alarming.

"…Of course you do," Tino whispered, mostly to himself. Berwald pulled away just enough to get a look at the side of Tino's face which was facing the ground, his knuckles turning white around the chains holding up his swing. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. In truth, Berwald was expecting Tino to pull away. "That explains everything, doesn't it? Why you don't just get up and leave like everyone else... Mathias was like that, too. That's why he tormented me for so long."

Berwald shook his head and objected. "No, noth'n like Mathias."

"How so?"

"For one, ah loved yah first. An' Mathias didn't love yah, not the right way."

Tino was at a loss for words. He sighed and, to both of their surprises, he leaned further into Berwald's arms and closed his eyes with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this is all…how I could go from being called a freak to being loved. I just don't understand why…"

"Yah're special," Berwald said with a firm voice. "Beaut'ful. Smart, funny, stron', kind." He could go on for hours but he limited himself to his top five. "Sorry if ah made it weird be'ween us, but it's wha' ah feel. Jus' promised tah fight, so ah am. It's worth-"

He was cut off abruptly when Tino turned his head and placed a quick kiss to the side of Berwald's mouth, still hanging open from words left unspoken. "I wouldn't believe any of that from any other person, you know."

* * *

**Collective sigh in 3…2…1…**

**You know, it is always the confession chapter I have the most anxiety about when I post. There's always worries of 'was it too soon?' and 'is it believable?' Reviews tend to have their most impact on me around this time. :)**

**(To any of my American readers who have got to this point and are wondering why the hell Italy would be on a football team: This story takes place in Sweden. Therefore, it is NOT called soccer. Carry on, heroes!)**

**Next chapter is the last. It's been a fun ride!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait. I reread the last chapter and decided I didn't like it, and work had me tied up so I couldn't rewrite it for a few days. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Come out already! It can't take _that_ long to put it on!" Tino yelled up the stairs. Berwald was in his room changing into his cap and gown, which just came in today, and he waited impatiently with Ms. Ox to see it on him. A few moments later, the door opened and Berwald appeared at the top of the stairs. Tino dropped his jaw while the mother smiled ear to ear and held back her tears. She had every right to be emotional, considering she was once told that she would never see her son wearing such a thing.

The seventeen year old walked down the steps, careful not to trip on the flowing black material. Tino looked at him when he reached the bottom and laughed cheerfully, slugging his friend in the arm and genuinely feeling proud. Berwald – _his_ Berwald – was going to walk down the isle at graduation in a little over a month. Time flew by so fast that it didn't feel like the end of the school year was coming up, but now that Berwald had the strange square hat on his head, it was somehow real. A year ago, he never would have thought he would see it.

"Oh, my baby!" Ms. Ox hugged her son with the strength of a mammoth and practically tossed him back and forth in her arms, despite him being taller. "It looks lovely on you! My baby, you are all grown up before my eyes! I have to call your uncles and let them know, oh! And your grandma has to come to your graduation, she will be so proud!"

"I think he's starting to turn blue, Ms. Ox," Tino pointed out when Berwald gave him a pleading look from over his mother's shoulder. The woman reluctantly let go but kept gushing about how proud and excited she was. Tino didn't even get time to say anything, she was covering most of it.

"It's big," he observed and pulled out the material a bit.

"It's supposed to look like that…I think," Tino tapped his chin and looked it over, coming to the conclusion that graduation gowns were flattering on no one. "Did you get a sash?"

"Mmm. Didn't pu' it on, though."

Ms. Ox clapped her hands together. "I need my camera! I have to get a picture of this and send it to _everyone!_" She told them to stay put, as if they planned on leaving with Berwald dressed up like that, and Tino chuckled at how she scurried off, her curls swaying with the rhythm of her bouncy steps. He wondered if his mother would get like that when his day to graduate came. In two years time, he would be the one in the cap and gown while Berwald watched him descend the stairs. Well…that probably isn't how it would happen. Tino would be too excited and probably trip. He could only hope that someone would catch him on his way down.

He turned to Berwald to say something, but as soon as the mother was out of the room, something very unexpected happened. Berwald's face was so stoic in the moments before that it was hard to know what he was planning until he put an arm around Tino's waist, the other under his shoulders, and leaned him back until Tino had no choice but to let the other support his weight. He squeaked at the sudden action of being bent over backwards, but his protests were silenced before they could begin by a pair of lips on his. Berwald kissed him, lingering for only a second. It was the longest second of Tino's young life.

"Wh-what was that for?" Tino asked dazed while he tried to even out his breath. Funny how one second drained him of all air and functional thought.

Berwald gave a tiny shrug, his lips barely twitched up in a smug grin. "Felt like it," was the simple answer, and Tino blinked at him trying to make sense of what the hell just happened.

"…I didn't know you were that excited for graduation!"

"M'not." Berwald leaned in again, this time pecking Tino's nose before relinquishing his hold on the blushing boy. Tino had to be steadied so he wouldn't fall over, the sudden rush of blood to his face making him feel a little faint. They never really kissed like that before. The entire time they'd been 'together,' they never did much more than hand holding and little pecks. They went pretty slow, but it was a comfortable slow.

Tino looked up at Berwald. The boy was almost eighteen and he finally stopped growing taller, now about half a head taller than Tino. His face was that of a strong young man with sharp blue eyes behind those familiar square glasses, and they were soft as he looked back at Tino. Though he was matured and defined, Tino couldn't help but think of the child he grew up with. The friend that would never leave and never change. This was that same child, those same eyes, that same soft look. There would be no end to this story, would there? The realization made Tino happy.

"…Berwald, you have no idea how happy I am to have you." The younger leaned in for a hug, which the other didn't hesitate to return. The gown smelled like new fabric, but it couldn't mask the warmth of the one inside. The sleeves were so big that they nearly swallowed Tino whole.

"Likewise." Berwald was smiling as he rested his chin on the boy's head. No…not a boy anymore. Tino was sixteen. He'd grown from the timid child he knew to the strong young man he had become. But…he was also the same. As long as those eyes stayed the same curious shade of violet, he would always be the same Tino. As long as that smile was always warm…

_Click_

The two turned around from their embrace towards where the blinding flash had come from to find Ms. Ox in the doorway to the kitchen with a camera in hand. She was sneaking around the corner and had captured a picture of the little moment the two were having by the stairs. They pulled away from each other and tried to play it off as just a friendly gesture, but it was hard to be convincing what with both having red stained cheeks and guilty looks. Ms. Ox didn't mention anything, though. She merely smiled and directed Berwald on how to stand so she could get a good picture to send to his relatives.

If Ms. Ox had a problem with how close the two were getting recently, she didn't mention it. It made Tino wonder what she would think if she knew what kind of relationship the two teens actually had. Neither could imagine her disowning Berwald or anything horrible like that. Still, they stayed quiet. Berwald wanted to tell her, but if he did, Tino would have to tell his parents first. Tino loved Berwald's mother, truly, but he knew very well that she would not be able to keep her mouth shut. They made a pact that Berwald would only tell his mother when Tino was ready to confront his parents. Until then, he built up the courage.

Tino was hardly stressed, otherwise. After the things that went down in late August and September, life settled into a new routine that Tino had no problem accepting. Now that Mathias was gone, it was like a weight had been lifted from the young man's shoulders.

The Dane was not put in juvie, but he did transfer schools. His parents, aware of what happened and their son's unhealthy obsession and aggressive tendencies for the first time, pulled him from school and they moved away to another district where he was getting some much needed counseling. Good riddance! Tino felt like Atlas after giving the heavens to Hercules, and he did not intend to bear the weight again. Berwald would make sure of it.

Anyone who dared to hurt Tino never got far with Berwald around. Mathias was the only one that wasn't afraid of Berwald's death glare and once he was gone, everyone else seemed to lose their nerve. For now, he worked on softening that glare and obtaining more friends. Tino helped considerably and before long, Berwald was sitting with a group at lunch feeling just as included as everyone else.

Life was better than ever. That golden year was golden again and the two could enjoy it before Berwald graduated with the senior class. He was significantly more advanced than the sophomores of his age group because of his home schooling and was placed farther ahead. This was great because Berwald was getting out of school a year ahead of his age group, but not-so-great because it meant Tino would have to go through the other three years without his best friend. However, their houses were a short walk away, and Tino knew that if he survived eight years of it before he could survive three more. Berwald was even getting a car, so they were probably going to be hanging out a lot more. Especially when they were both out of school.

The prospect of the approaching summer made Tino feel anticipation well up in his throat. Like every year, he yearned for that break and the sunnier weather. His parents urged him to get a job, but who said he had to grow up that fast? Besides, if he spent all his time at work, who would sit back and enjoy life with his newly liberated buddy? Berwald wasn't planning on getting a job until the fall, so Tino would hold off on those plans, too. Tino's parents would have to deal with it. They wouldn't understand how the two looked forward to this time and what it meant to them. They would have one last summer together before the rest of their lives began.

000

Tino yawned. The clock said it was close to midnight, and the cable movie he and Berwald were watching had just ended. It was a Friday marathon of old Japanese monster movies, which the two were excited to see all week, and they'd been sitting on Berwald's bed eating popcorn and laughing at the funny special effects for quite a few hours. This last one they'd been pretty quiet, though, due to the sudden caffeine crash from several bottles of soda. Tino was fighting to keep his eyes open as he groped the bunched up blankets for the TV remote, wondering why Berwald wasn't doing anything himself now that the movie was over. A quick glance answered that question.

In the dark room, the credits rolling up the screen reflected on his skewed glasses hanging off his nose. Berwald's eyes were shut, a kind of peace settled over his face, and his breath was slow and even. His shoulders were slumped where he leaned against the wall, and his arm was limp where it lay loosely around Tino's waist where it had been since the last movie. Berwald was peacefully slumbering…

…and Tino couldn't help but notice how adorable it was.

He found the remote and clicked the off button, careful not to move too much and disturb his friend. How long he'd been asleep, Tino probably would never know. When the screen flashed white for a split second before it went dark, Tino felt a small twitch, but Berwald didn't seem to do much else. Tino removed the glasses, put them on the nightstand, and looked at the face in the dark. It was illuminated in blue by what little light could get in through the bedroom window, and he felt his heart squeeze. It was in these moments that he appreciated what he had. After all, Tino lost it once. He never wanted that to happen again. He leaned over so that he could ghost his lips over a sleeping cheek, the gesture being a silent wish for sweet dreams, and picked up the arm that held him in place.

And the arm wrapped tighter around him.

Another one joined, and Tino nearly jumped out of his skin when what was once sleeping quietly was humming lowly and falling backwards, taking the captured boy with him until they landed on the bed with an 'oomph!'

"B-Ber! Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me," Tino complained as he tried to wiggle his arm out from under him. Berwald merely chuckled. "I thought you were asleep."

"Ah was," he responded, his words slow and dripping with fatigue to prove his point. "Woke up when yah kissed m'."

"What, like sleeping beauty?"

"Someth'n like tha'."

Tino rolled his eyes in the dark. "Right…well, we are both tired. It's time to call it a night."

"Agreed."

"So…goodnight?"

"Night."

"…You're going to have to let go of me."

"No 'm not."

Oh great. He was in one of those stubborn moods of his. Tino was about to argue when Berwald's other arm, the one not holding him in place, went down to pull the blanket up and over the two bodies. Tino felt the warmth of the fleece instantly…or was that his external body temperature? He couldn't tell.

"W-we can't sleep like this!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Because…because this is…because you…Agh, you can't tell me this isn't awkward."

"Nope."

"Well…what if your mom checks on us in the morning? We don't want her thinking…"

"She knows."

Tino's blood ran cold. "Wh-what? What do you mean she knows? Did you tell her? You promised!"

"Ah didn' tell. She fig'red it ou' on her own. Proba'ly known for awhi'e."

"How can you tell?"

"Ah jus' can. She's mah mom."

Tino sighed in defeat. Was it really that simple? Did she seriously know? He had no idea! But if Berwald thought so, then it was probably true. Like he said, he knows his own mother as well as she knows him. If that was the case, then at least she wasn't telling Tino's parents like he thought she would.

Or…maybe they already knew, too? With parents, you can never be sure! It was all a conspiracy, Tino was sure of it!

Though he was worried, he was too tired to give it too much care. His eye lids were burning, and he had to admit, he was rather comfortable. The bed sure beat the floor and Berwald was already dozing off. It would take the Jaws of Life to pry the protective arms away from Tino, and although he knew he could probably do it, he didn't feel like the amount of energy it would require would be worth it.

Not when deep down, he kind of wanted to stay like this.

Ah, heck with it. He really wanted to stay like this.

"…Okay, fine. But only for tonight." Berwald hummed a response, and Tino's surrender was acknowledged with a tiny grateful squeeze.

He was just relaxing when Berwald said one last thing before he drifted off. It was barely audible, but the words were there. Tino would always recognize it when it was said, and it would always make his chest feel warm.

"Ah love yah…"

The younger smiled and scooted a centimeter closer, closed his eyes, and whispered back. "I love you, too."

You would expect things to be completely different and complex with the notion of love being present, but it remained rather simple. Nothing changed about the way Tino laughed when Berwald did or said something funny, the way Berwald ruffled his hair when Tino was being silly, the way they simply enjoyed each other's company while Berwald drew at his desk and Tino did his homework on the bed from across the room.

But there were some times that definitely were different from the years prior. How Berwald watched the way Tino moved, the way Tino sat closer than usual when they played video games, and the sudden tradition that popped up every time the two had to say goodbye until tomorrow. Tino would say goodnight, Berwald would nod and wish him a good evening, and he would lean down and give Tino a quick chaste kiss. Tino's face would then burst into a bright shade of red, he would quickly give Berwald the same treatment and, while the taller was trying to deduce whether the hastiness was due to Tino's shyness or if it was unwelcome, Tino would offer a smile. That same smile Berwald craved to see every day, the smile that made his heart beat faster, that smile he fought for and reassured him that everything was alright.

Even now, as they basked in each other's warmth while the moon floated across a window once broken, it was simple. It was quiet. It was how it was, and there was no other way either of them would want it. There were no standards to live up to, no battles to fight, no worry of being alone. This is how it felt to win, and Tino loved the feeling.

Sometimes it is hard to fight for what and who you love most. Sometimes people get hurt, sometimes there doesn't seem to be a way out. Sometimes things change, and sometimes they never do. But when the things that bring you the most happiness are threatened, you ask yourself: should I fight? The answer, while constantly asked, is universally the same. When the ones you love are in jeopardy, you must fight to keep them rightfully by your side. Even through the pain and hardship, the obstacles and danger.

It's always worth it.

* * *

**THE END.**

**(Cue sappy music.)**

**DON'T WORRY I THOUGHT OF A HAPPY ENDING FOR DENNY, TOO! (I actually did get to thinking about a sequel I could write for this that follows our unfortunate Dane, though I will probably never write it.) In my head cannon, I see Denny going to a new school and meeting a cute Norge in his counseling group, who ends up helping him get over Tino and his bullying and his other underlying issues. In turn, he helps Norgey get over whatever it is that got him in there and then Denny falls in REAL love, and they kissy-face at sunset. THE END.**

**Thanks for reading! All your kind words and reviews are very appreciated, even if I can't respond to all of them. I'd like to thank Kuro Riya, once again, for being awesome and FINALLY getting the two main lovebirds in her SuFin fic together after 29 chapters of agonizing build up. (The journey is half the fun!) I expect great things from you, missy. GREAT THINGS. No pressure.**

**That's it for It's Worth It. Tell me what you think, and have a great life!**


End file.
